Iridescent
by ashleyscribe
Summary: COMPLETE: A warm kiss. A breath of fresh air. Hand in hand. How poetic it was to recall such erratic memories while I was hacking on the ground. I rolled onto my side, gasping for air, pushing my long hair out of my face. My lungs were burning as I shivered and chattered like crazy. Sequel to 'A Scaled Heart'
1. Fragility

Iridescent

Fragility

A warm kiss.

A breath of fresh air.

Hand in hand.

How poetic it was to recall such erratic memories while I was hacking on the ground.

I rolled onto my side, gasping for air, pushing my long hair out of my face. My lungs were burning as I shivered and chattered like crazy. Once on my knees I promptly looked side to side with my eyes to see if I had found myself in front of the pearly gates.

No gates….no lava pits either.

 _Not dead yet then I guess._

I dug my fingers into diamond-white sand of a narrow beach as water lapped at my ankles. Dead ahead of me was an entrance to cave several yards away and it appeared as wide as the mini beach was long. I weakly turned around and was confronted by swarms of ocean life illuminated by the rays of sunlight, but such life wasn't reaching me. I felt I could walk but ten feet, reach out, and touch them, but schools of fish and creatures were turning away last second to go around an invisible wall…like I was the exotic fish in an aquarium. I slowly got up, rubbing my chilly arms, it didn't take long to feel so alone in such a silent cavity.

"Vi~tya!" A far away voice cried from behind me.

I turned around and saw a young man with black hair sprinting towards me, waving his arms, smiling from ear to ear.

 _Yuri._

My eyes softened at the sight. With a start, I checked my hip to happily find the pouch with my mother's ring was, indeed, still tied to my side.

"Hold up, there Yuri!"

Along beside him was another, a much older man with a good build and long, dirty blonde almost brown hair. He appeared friendly, besides if he was with Yuri I didn't think I had much to worry about.

Yuri came to a halt. "Gomen, sorry, Vitya!" He panted. "I had to get help. I…had to let them know I had returned…and with a Human."

"Y-Yuri…w-what…I-I…w-who…" I ended up shaking my head. It was useless.

As I was relieved to see him, I wanted to ask how he was, I needed to know where we were, and what in the world he and the other man were wearing around their waists and over their shoulders, but was chattering so badly I thought my teeth would break and I couldn't think straight.

"It seems the land walker can't speak," remarked the blonde stranger.

Yuri pushed back my hair. "He can too, he's just cold, Celestino." He took my hands, knitting his brow in concern. "More like ice."

"Humph, must be his element."

 _Sorry, what?_

"No way! That's too fast- Vitya!"

I had taken a couple steps forward only to need Yuri and this Celestino individual catch me in time. My entire body felt like jelly; I could barely hold my head up.

"Celestino!" Yuri cried. "Please, transport us, I don't think Vitya is handing this well."

"Humph, none do-"

* * *

I woke up waist high in water. I felt I was tilted back in comfortable chair, neither warm or cold, just content yet groggy and sore.

"Vitya?"

Just using my eyes, I looked up. "Hello…my little…fish…"

He was right next to me with his hand over mine. I had a feeling he hadn't left my side.

Yuri placed a tender hand on the side of my neck and stroked my cheek with my thumb. "You gave me quite a scare, Vitya. You fainted."

I closed my eyes. "It's…a lot to take," I sighed.

"I am positive you will have a loads of questions, but I need you to rest. You're body barely held lasted the trip. I thought I had given you enough air, but I was wrong."

I raised my eyebrows, but kept, otherwise, the same. "I see…we sure traveled fast."

"Yes, well, access is a lot like…uh…well…"

"Like…open sesame…?"

"Er, I'm guessing that's from another fairy tale of yours?"

I weakly nodded. "Password and then, boom, your in."

Yuri gave an airy laugh, pushing back a few strands of my hair. "Yeah…close enough."

"So…tired…" I whimpered. "I honestly can feel my-"

'Splash'

 _Legs?_

Yuri brought a hand over my eyes when I tried to see. "Not yet."

"B-But!"

The splashing reoccurred every time I tried to move my lower half.

"Y-Yuri…what is going on?" I choked out.

Firm lips briefly pressed against my own. "You have to trust me, Vitya. I didn't want you to wig out."

I swallowed hard. "I-I do, Yuri…but I want to see…"

I felt Yuri lean in closer. "No. You don't."

"Then tell me."

There was no use sugar coating. "You're getting your own fins and gills."

I about fainted again but my curiosity was stronger.

"Permanent?" I choked out again.

"Put simply? No." Then Yuri started to ramble nervously faster and faster. "You're in a place that allows this while I remain to watch over your well-being. You need them to survive, Vitya, I-"

"I understand."

Yuri gasped.

There was silence.

Then I felt tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked lowly.

Yuri pressed his forehead into the side of my neck. "Because…I've been sitting here for hours, desperately hoping you wouldn't hate me for not telling you before you came here."

I pushed forward slightly against his hand. "I should be crying," I insisted. "I have a gazillion questions racing through my head that it physically hurts!"

I felt more tears on my shoulders alongside his growing tremble.

I silently cursed my weak arms in not having the strength to hold him. "Yuri…you needed legs. How can I hate needing a tail?"

Yuri's hand about my eyes loosened but remained.

"I'm in a place only authors can dream about and you're crying?!" I lightly teased. "If I'm going to wig out about anything its going to be that!"

Yuri broke out snickering. "You're unbelievable," he sighed.

"Says the Merman!" I chuckled before getting back to business. "…Can I see now?"

Yuri's removed his hand while adjusting his head on my shoulder.

And there it was, suspending in the water alongside Yuri's tri-colored tail was my own. While predominately a rosy pink, there were countless patches of purples and blues.

"Wow~" I breathed out, taking it all in. "Wait…do I have a fish spine like yours now too? Where are my gills? Where do I practice swimming? Where are my clothes by the way-?"

Yuri pressed a finger on my lip, not bothering to lift his head. "Your belongings are close by…"

Getting the hint, I leaned back. "Questions later. Got it."


	2. Adapting

Adapting

A splashing of water awoke us both with a start.

"Ciao, Ciao, you two!"

"C-Celestino!" Yuri cried. "D-Did you have to do that?"

The older gentleman laughed at Yuri's expense. "It's been a full day, haha!"

"R-Really?" We chorused in surprise.

The man nodded. "I mean, I understand the trip can be an exhausting one for Humans who decide to swim among us, but, Yuri, honestly, I thought you'd at least get some food while your companion is out."

Yuri sighed, more frustrated than really anything else, "Celestino, this is Victor Nikiforov, Victor this is Celestino Cialdini, one of the handful of the Pacific Ocean Gate Guardians that protect our way between you home world to ours."

"So this is the Gatekeeper…" my voice trailed off. "Did you know Yuri kept visiting me over the years?"

The Guardian sat down on the floor beside Yuri, dunking his gold, blue and snow-white legs into the water. "Yes. One of many like he said. I've many stations, but I return here often. I was much against it at first, but when I found I couldn't stop him and saw no harm being done I let Yuri pass as often as he wanted."

"I see…so, earlier on the beach…that was two-way door that leads to Russia?" I asked before my face fell. "Did you know it lead to my lake in my backyard of all places?" I deadpanned.

The man laughed. "Quite a bit more complicated than that, but I am not really at liberty to get into the details with a newcomer, but I can say yes I knew that was one of the places the door could lead to."

"Ah, I bet it's a rite of passage thing?"

Celestino flashed a big smile. "You can say that, heh."

I looked at my tail. "So this place…do I learn to swim here or…?"

The man ruffled Yuri's hair. "Didn't you tell the man anything before you came down here?"

"Celest-! Stop!" Yuri blushed, pushing the hand off his head. "I couldn't and you know it!"

"Heh heh, still shy as always. At least you finally bring home the Human you've been pining over-"

"Stahp!" Yuri exclaimed waving his hands.

I leaned over. "What's this now?" I spoke by his ear.

The temperature of the pool rose slightly.

"Yu~ri," I teased. "Are you going to coach me now?"

Embarrassed, Yuri wiggled out and pushed himself away so he was more so in the middle of the large pool, facing us with a cute pout. "Y-You need to try to transition first. You won't always be in the water."

Celestino nodded and lowered himself into the pool completely. "It's what separates us from the rest of the ocean life, Victor. How about you try to push yourself up out of the pool and walk."

I followed their request, but it proved harder than it looked.

"You have to be completely out, Victor," Celestino advised.

I could barely heave the fish half out of the pool, but I managed. "Then what? Will it to happen?"

"Humph, basically, yeah."

Yuri nodded.

 _Worst. Coaches. Ever._

* * *

I stared at my drying out tail. "This is ridiculous…and I hurt."

"Well if it hurts then get back in, silly!" Yuri replied with a big splash, wetting my tail with the spillover. "Honestly, I feel you're overthinking this. Stop asking yourself how and just do it."

I bit my lip and focused.

 _Just walk. Just walk._

Nothing.

I rolled over and fell back into the pool. "I can't."

"It's all right. It's a big adjustment to be here," Celestino encouraged before looking at Yuri. "How long are you two planning to stay anyway?"

"For the time being," I spoke up instead. "Is that all right?"

Celestino's smile vanished. "Hmm, that might be a problem, it depends."

I tilted my head, looking between Yuri and the Guardian. "I don't understand. Let's say I was here for just one more day, what are you going to do, erase my memories?"

The two looked at me like I hit the nail on the head.

"If you were gone from your home on land for a couple weeks, which is pushing it, no. However, any longer than you will need to make a choice." Celestine pushed back his long hair. "I'm sorry, but this is how we protect our world."

I briefly settled my eyes on Yuri wading in front of me.

 _I don't think that will be a problem._

"So, how long do I get my tail?" I continued "Yuri, said it wasn't permanent."

"It's not because you have to get His Majesty's blessing."

Yuri, looking off to the side, blew irritated bubbles just across the surface.

I blinked. "I, uh, take it you're not a fan?"

Yuri shook his head but remained silent.

"I'd not worry too much about His Majesty right now, I'd focus on exploring, I'm sure you're excited about that, right?" Celestino flashed another big smile.

That smile was contagious. "Yes, it would be hard not to be. Oh, wait, where are my belongings? I came with clothes and a small pouch."

Celestino gestured with his big chin. "It's over there, in the corner. I put all your things in satchel for you."

"You have satchels?"

"And you have purses. If we weren't such good scavengers the Earth's oceans would be far more polluted."

"I see…I take it that's why you two are wearing such odds and ends? I've been meaning to ask what you're wearing because I didn't picture Merfolk needing clothes unless they were on land."

"Some don't bother," The Guardian replied, "but most of us like to for a variety of reasons. I like collecting so when I saw Yuri come up to me I gave him a bunch of what I had to try on."

"You do that almost too much!" Yuri groaned. "I needed help and I couldn't get your attention long enough until I started shouting at you!"

"Ha, Ha, can't help it when I'm eager. This job gets lonely."

"I can imagine." I chuckled.

"V-Vitya…"

"Hmm?"

"Look."

I looked down at what Yuri was pointing. I had walked. I knew what I had to get, had gone over and got the green bag and I just…walked. I didn't even think about it.

"Wow~ I did it!" I cried, looking over my scaled covered legs.

Yuri swam towards me. "Y-Yes! Now we can practice before we head home."

"Home?"

Yuri nodded. "Hmhmm, we are in the Pacific after all."

"So we…," I looked up, "we're under Japan then?"

Yuri's smile grew bigger and he nodded.

* * *

Notes:

TvT I don't know where I am headed with this, but I am going to try and keep this fun. XD


	3. Rush

Rush

"Yuri, over here!"

I wanted to see it all.

"Amazing!"

Every structure, taste everything, see every nook and cranny if Yuri would let me.

"What are those over there?"

I wanted to write it down, burn every image of it in my mind.

"Vkusno!"

At first I wondered if I had to worry about money, but I didn't. Only trade was used around here. Before we left Celestino through a separate pool in the back, he gave us a parting gift of a far larger satchel containing a share of his collection. It contained pockets of baubles, rolls of miscellaneous fabrics, and even jewelry. I left the bartering to Yuri of course.

"I still can't get over this, Yuri. We got here so quickly and it's as if an entire market had sunken from above."

"In perfect condition?" Yuri laughed as we kept swimming past shops down the strip. "But I get what you mean though. However, everything we do and build we have scavenge, or hunt, for."

I swam my best to keep up next to him. "I've got so much running through my head, Yuri, I'm still hung up on how you even can see down here. I don't even see the sunlight anymore."

"This place in particular resides within the hollowed space of an underwater, ancient volcano, obviously inactive and we come and go through pool currents that surround this small place."

"This place is considered small?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, well there are far vaster collectives of us residing in other parts of the world. Anyway, we collect florescence and have invented means to house the light effectively."

"Amazing! Oh! What's that up ahead?"

"Ah, that's actually my family's home. Come on."

At the end of the market strip was three story building and like the other small businesses we had visited we first passed through a permeable 'bubble' that was shielding the structure, transitioning to our scaled legs before we walked towards the door.

Yuri held on to my shoulder as I stood up straight. "It looks like your getting better at that," he complimented.

"Yes, well, I couldn't keep on flopping onto the ground at every turn now could I?"

Yuri smiled. "Heh, I guess not. I bout panicked when you looked like you couldn't breathe."

"Air through water and then suddenly air provided by algae, as you put it, takes some getting used to, Yuri," I deadpanned. "I'm trying over here," I lightly whined.

Yuri took my hand. "I know, I know. Come on, my parents will-"

I froze. "Ah, crap…"

Yuri stopped too. "What? Forget to walk up stairs now?"

"Hardy, har, no, I just...," I fidgeted in place, "I feel really…underdressed all of the sudden."

Yuri brought up a hand to his lips and smiled. "You're nervous?"

"I have a belt holding up kilt-lengths of fabric salvaged from my pants, the shirt on my back, and the only item I had time to grab from home. I have no protocol on how to do this and I've lived my entire life on such. What do you think?"

Yuri looked at me thoughtfully. "Hmm, would it help if I braided your hair right quick?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What, no more giving me a hard time?"

Yuri shot me a look. "Yes or no, Vitya?"

I conceded with a nod. "Yeah, that would be good."

We sat down to start but the door to the house flew open and several people flooded around us.

"Yu~ri!"

"Yuri!"

"Katsuki-kun!"

"You are home!"

"Welcome back!"

"How are you?!"

"Did you bring anything back?"

"Who's this?"

"Bring him inside, we'll eat and catch up."

"B-But we ate already."

"It's you're favo~rite!" One female sang, pushing us both inside along with the others.

It was such a whirlwind of faces, greetings and questions I didn't have time to worry about first impressions anymore.

* * *

 _This. Is the tastiest thing. Ever._

I held a hand in front my mouth and looked at Yuri with wide eyes after my first taste.

"Before you ask," Yuri held up his hands, "you first hold chopsticks this way. You don't just stab the pork. Secondly, its not like we can't return to the surface, remember? We aren't all sea-weed-loving vegetarians down here."

I presently didn't care how they got the ingredients. It was here and that's all that mattered. "Dank Gah," I replied with my mouth full before taking one bite after another. "Dis is fauntashtic!"

"Katsudon is amazing and merfolk come all over to try it!" A slender, beaming, brunette added excitedly, sitting across us. "Yuri's parents have connections to get the ingredients."

"Every egg with a pearl," a short, chubby man chuckled.

"Father…" Yuri shook his head, smiling, "I keep telling you to barter better."

I wiped my mouth. "I see…Yuuko Nishigori, right?"

"Huh, huh," she bubbled excitedly. "My family and I are here visiting today for my triplets' birthday today. I am so happy Yuri was able to come home. It's quite a surprise for all of us actually."

I looked about the living space and nodded. "I see…"

I couldn't deny it was an inviting place, filled with smiling faces.

Yuri set his chopsticks across his bowl. "Heh, it's a lot for one day isn't it?"

"Oh goodness, yes, I bet you're exhausted!" Yuuko nodded. "Maybe you two should head to bed? It's not like we have time to catch up another day."

"Yuri? Why don't you take your friend to our pool outback and relax beforehand?" An older woman suggested. Giving us an out.

"Yes, Mother, of course, excuse us everyone."

I didn't want to make a scene so I followed Yuri outback that led to a dimly lit, rock cavern.

"This isn't like the pool at Celestino's, there's no bottom," Yuri informed before he hopped in feet first.

I jumped in too and my tailed state took over immediately. "I-I guess willing your transitions take practice? I mean, you were in the tub with your legs- Yuri?"

Yuri grabbed the back of my head with both hands and promptly kissed me.

I broke for air and smiled at Yuri's beautiful half-lidded eyes. "Stop talking. Got it."

"Please…" Yuri leaned forward, resting the back of his upper arms on my shoulders as he dug his fingers into my hair.

I settled my hands on his hips as we gently bobbed up and down in the private pool and drew him closer. Salty, warm and wanting, I snaked around the back of his neck so I could cradle his head in the crook of my arm and press deeper. Steadily the heat of the water warmed around us as I our tails intertwined below.

* * *

Note: World building is hard. XD I hope you liked it tho! Let me know your thoughts. :D


	4. Ache

Ache

"Looks like this place has been picked clean," I remarked as I placed a trinket in the barely filled satchel.

"Yeah," Yuri sighed, "let's go to the stern of the ship and see."

I nodded and followed. The rotting, long submerged planks of the cargo ship were easy to tear away as we headed below what was remaining of the deck to see what else we could find.

Yuri shook his head after awhile. "Doesn't look like there's much here either," he sighed.

"I found some coins, but I get what you mean."

Yuri's shoulders fell.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just this ship graveyard was supposed to be quite a find two years ago, I don't think many of us realized how little there was and we should have been more careful in our bartering."

"What happens if there is a shortage?"

Yuri shook his head and looked to the side. "I'd…rather not think about that."

I swam up close to him and took his left hand. "Yuri. Spill. Please don't hide from me."

Yuri ducked his head slightly. "I hate it when you talk like that."

I smirk tugged on my lips. "It works, it works," I lightly teased.

"Yeah well, I still don't want to."

"But…?" I waved him to continue.

Yuri closed his eyes briefly and looked away. "Not all boats…just sink."

I swallowed hard.

"See? You're staring at me already," Yuri whined.

I shook my head. "Sorry it's just, even after three days, still a lot for me to understand."

"A-Are you upset?"

"Are you the one sinking the ships?" I asked.

"No."

"Then of course not."

Yuri gave a wistful smile. "Sorry, Vitya, I just…with your former shipping company and all…"

I nodded. "I understand. Does it happen often?"

Yuri sighed. "No, but His Majesty makes the order when enough people complain on shortages."

"I see…what about human life?"

"That's why I don't care for our King in the first place. Even though most would claim its for our own good I don't care for it at all."

"Humans have odd justifications too for what they do so…not that makes it any easier."

Yuri ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah I know…say?"

"Hmm?"

"Do…Do you miss them?" Yuri then started to speak quickly "I-I mean- I understand if you do I just-"

I chuckled. "Slow down there, little fishy."

Yuri's eyes continue to dart anxiously. "W-Well…?"

I shrugged and looked up the surface that was fathoms high above us. "Of course I do, only natural." I looked back him. "but I am here."

A little hope sparkled back into Yuri's eyes.

'So you might stay then?' was all over his face. Truly, he wore his heart on his sleeve.

 _That is if he wore a shirt? I don't know…_

I took his hand. "Let's see if others have had better luck, okay?"

Instead of coming along, however, Yuri held me back, almost pulling at my arm. I studied him for a moment, and noticed a familiar flush over his nose and ears as he couldn't bring himself to look at me.

I came back to him. "Yuri…is there something you want?" I whispered with a grin.

"I-It's been three days," he mumbled.

"A~nd?"

Yuri kept avoiding my eyes. "You know what. I just…don't want to go home yet."

I huffed through my nose and smiled bigger. "Silly fishy." I pecked him on his forehead. "Is that all?"

Yuri's grip around my arm tightened. "Stop teasing me…" he groaned, embarrassed. "It's just-"

I ruffled his hair with my free hand. "Yeah, the Yu-topia estate is very crowded," I remarked candidly.

We had time to catch up with Yuri's family, sure, Mari was a hoot, but with Katsuki household running an Inn resulted a very crowded place for two hearts just trying to be together.

I took back my ruffling hand. "Did you want to explore one more ship?" I suggested.

"Idiot…" Yuri breathed out before leaning forward. "You and your stupid, heart-shaped-" he muttered, not really meaning anything by it.

I let him in, knowing full well what he wanted. "Wo~w!" I teased.

Yuri pressed his lips into mine with great need as his hands clenched around locks of my hair.

I eventually placed my hands on his cheeks and broke for air, resting my forehead on his.

"Yuri…"

Yuri's shoulders rose and fell gently as he looked into my eyes. "I just…three days? I've waited three years at your lake before you finally found me," he closed his eyes, "…and now just three days?" He settled his hands on my hips. "Why do I feel so…selfish?"

I hummed lightly and smiled. "Hmm, sing to make it feel better?"

"Viyta…" Yuri chuckled lightly, not able to not smile back as he opened his eyes. "You're a horrible tease. What happened to that brooding individual I used to know, eh?"

"Oh, that is rich!" I grabbed at his sides, starting to tickle him. "But you know? I just happened to meet a handsome stalker one day!"

"Ah! Haha! H-Hey now!" Yuri laughed breathlessly as I attacked his sides.

I pecked his face and then his neck, unable to stop laughing.

"Ah, s-stop it! Haha!"

Yuri wriggled away, spinning in the water as he did with something in tow. "Ah ha! I got it!"

I froze with my eyes wide.

Yuri dangled the pouch that had been by my side since I got here. "I've been wondering what is in here," he giggled innocently.

"Come on Yuri," I brushed my hair away as I played it cool, "please give it back."

"And have you tickle me again? No way!"

With the pouch in his clutches he bolted away.

"Yuri! Come back with that!"

It was all an innocent game, sure but if he only knew.

 _No…if I had only left it back home._

"No, seriously!"

"Come and g~et i~t!" Yuri sang as we chased around the degrading boat.

"Yuri! Yuri!"

Yuri went up higher along the mast. "How bout you tell me what's inside and I'll stop?!"

"How about you stop and I'll decided if I want to?!" I cried, latching onto the base of his tail fin with both hands. "Ha! I got you-"

In a moment I realized Yuri had halted on purpose.

I came up to his side. "Yuri…you're shaking…"

"Don't…move…" Yuri whispered looking straight over my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Shark."

I swallowed hard. I didn't speak. I left the next course of action in Yuri's hands.

But he didn't move. My heart was pounding in my ears.

 _I trust you, Yuri._

"White shark…" Yuri mumbled, paling even further. "I could rush him with blistering water but…"

Yuri looked at me. "Vitya…we're going to slowly lower ourselves so we don't startle it and then, hopefully, slink back to our means of getting home."

"Here," I took the pouch from Yuri's hands and tied it to my belt. "It will be safe with me."

Yuri held onto me and together we let ourselves sink slowly to the ground. Yuri took my hand and led us through and around.

'CRASH!'

"Move!" Yuri shouted, pushing as apart to confused the beast behind us.

He went right and I went left to go around the boat ruins in front of us. My heart was thudding in my ears. I had seen the teeth in the briefest of glances before we separated I was terrified.

"Yuri?!" I bellowed.

From the corner of my eye I could see the white beast had chosen to go right.

"Victor?! Keep going!"

Boy did I ever.

Yuri took a hard left at the soonest gap he could take. "This way!"

We swam, taking another sharp turn around a decaying wall.

"Ah!"

"Yuri!"

"I'm stuck!"

An old beam had fallen onto Yuri and now pinned him onto the ground.

I didn't even have time to dive down after him, the shark was bulleting straight towards us. Without hesitation I got between the beast and Yuri and held up both my hands as if he could have me instead.

Only…

Nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes as my heart thudded away at an alarming rate.

Shards of ice had suddenly materialized and had skewered the shark, killing it instantly.

"V-Vitya!" Yuri choked.

With a jolt I turned around and dove down to help Yuri. "Are you all right?!"

Yuri lifted himself up and threw his arms around me and started to bawl in the crook of my neck. "Y-Yeah…oh, Gods, that was scary!"

I petted his head. "Hey now…we made it…shh~ hey, let's move, okay? That blood may attract more."

Yuri nodded as tears still rolled down his face. We didn't address the proverbial elephant in the room. In fact, while holding hands, we didn't talk the entire way back.

"Do you want to head home and talk?" I whispered. "Or, do you want to get something to eat since we are in the market now?"

Yuri squeezed harder. "I just…don't want it to be true, okay?"

I pulled him in closer. "Yuri. Spill. What is it?"

Yuri looked at me somberly before tearing his eyes away. "The first day, you were so cold. Celestino made a half-hearted remark that was your element so I didn't think anything by it." He ducked his head. "I'll get straight to it before you ask. Merfolk, we…have elements related to water. It's just always been this way as water is a natural part of our lives so I can't explain it better than that. While mine is steam, yours, should you choose to stay, might be the solid state of ice. It can fluctuate until it settles for sure, but…"

"I-I struck the shark with ice?" I confirmed, almost trembling at the idea, mixed with excitement and shock.

Yuri nodded. "I saw it happen."

I knitted my brow in thought. "So…so what if my… 'element' is ice? Why do you look so down?"

Yuri bit his lip. "B-Because if it's true…us together will be impossible."


	5. Safe Keeping

Safe Keeping

Once again Yuri was on the verge of tears.

"What…would you have me do, Yuri?" I spoke slowly and measured. "It's only been three days. Let's cross that-"

"N-No. I don't think we can wait," Yuri interrupted.

"Why?"

"We…well what if…I don't…"

"Yuri, calm down."

Yuri balled his hands at his sides. "Ooo~ stop it! I'm trying, okay?! I just-!"

"…what?" I asked softly.

Yuri rubbed his right arm nervously. "Did…you want to…?"

"Want to…?"

Yuri looked at me with conflicted yet hopeful eyes. "Stay?"

"Yuri, of-"

"Yu~ri!" Three little voices called out at the same time, swarming Yuri with overwhelming hugs.

"Oi~! Girls! Come on!" Their mother shouted after them.

"Ah, Yuuko, out for a family wal- swim or something?" I asked, waving at her.

Yuuko waved back. "Something like that. My husband is still scavenging with Yuri's father so I was minding the kids."

"Yuri! You look tired!" Whined the blue one.

"Yuri! Did you find me a pearl today?" Asked the pink one.

"Yuri! Your hair is getting long." Said the purple one.

I would've remembered their names if it weren't for them being triplets. It was so hard to remember who was who.

"Come on you three, I'm not a play thing," Yuri half-heartedly chided.

"Quite a handful," I remarked with a smile, "I never had siblings."

"Oh really?" Yuko asked. "We are about to get some crab meat for lunch if you two would like to join us."

"Y-You know," I replied, surprising myself, "I just remembered Yuri never ate food when was living with me. He said singing was enough."

"Ah, well, that's because food is but a treat whereas our songs are much more preferred as adults. That said, however, kids need to grow," Yuuko informed with a smile.

"Oh~ I see..." I gave Yuri a look.

"What?" Yuri asked innocently.

"You could've made the wedding a whole lot easier, you know?" I teased.

Yuuko laughed. "That's Yuri. Always letting nerves control his stomach."

"Yu~uko!" Yuri cried as he blushed.

I smiled. "Its fine. Would you like to go, Yuri?"

Yuri was continued to be pulled each way by the triplets, right, left, while the third pulled his hair up, but he didn't seem to mind. "Oh, um, sure, we can go."

* * *

"The Gods that was exhausting!" Yuri complained as he let himself go onto his knees before he sprawled onto the woven cot that was on the floor of his bedroom.

"Mothers have eternal stamina, don't they?" I chuckled, taking a seat next to him on the floor.

Yuri groaned, nodding his head. "And I thought mine was good."

Yuri's tiny room was the only solace we had from the bustling of the inn; there wasn't much to it besides his bed and personal collection he'd gathered.

"You know…about earlier," I began.

Yuri propped himself up on his side. "Yeah?"

"Are we going to need to get your tail looked at? That beam that fell on it was heavy to remove."

Yuri shook his head. "No, I don't think so. At most it's bruised." He rubbed his feet a little. "Honestly, I think the triplets did more damage, heh."

"Ha, I see…so about, you know, before we got interrupted-"

"Ah!" Yuri sat up right away. "Sorry!"

"What?"

Yuri fidgeted with his pointer fingers and thumbs. "I really shouldn't have asked. I-I mean, I want to know, but, its only been three days," he then started talk faster, "and you have yet to meet His Majesty, figured you'd want to see other dwellings," and faster, "before you decide and, it's not like I can't see you if you return, well, maybe, but I-

I leaned forward and place my hand over his. "Yuri."

Yuri clamped shut.

"Breathe."

The raven-haired merman huffed an airy laugh through his nose. "Sorry, Vitya. I didn't mean to ramble. I've always been terribly shy and have been trying to get better." He lowered his head, embarrassed further.

I pushed my hair back. "Only you can go from seductive to a nervous wreck in T-minus nothing," I chuckled lightly.

Yuri took both his hands, covered his face, and groaned. "Only you can go from a serious 'I am a gentleman' to a lackadaisical goofball…"

"But you love me anyway." I smirked.

Yuri slid his hands off his face while looking me with smiling eyes. "This is true."

I shook my head. "I still don't know how you got away with continual visits so long without being noticed, or what I did to get your attention."

Yuri scooted over and brought up his knees. "Intrigue followed by admiration…it just grew from there." He rubbed the side of his neck. "I mean, I could've pretended I was visiting the area years ago and said hi, but, yeah no. Pretty pathetic."

"Not really. I understand…I remember you saying it was the skating…"

A blush crept over his nose. "Hmm, well, I can't deny that was fascinating to watch, heh."

I brought a leg up and rested my left arm over my knee. "Did you…happen to keep anything?"

"Hmm?" Yuri flushed red when he understood what I meant. "Oh! Well…I couldn't exactly return them…in my defense."

I held up my hands. "I'm not angry. It makes sense, I figured you couldn't."

Yuri got up off the mattress and went over to his collection. "So yeah, whatever you or your family accidentally dropped into the lake I decided to keep. I felt it might give me a reason, courage, I guess? To speak with you? Of course…back then…" his voice trailed off as he rummaged faster, nervously.

"You thought it would be only a dream," I surmised.

With reddening ears, Yuri stood up with a medium chest. "Y-Yes…now don't be alarmed. This is hardly full."

Hardly full my foot. Then again, we were talking several years of possible slip-ups.

"This…I sobbed all day when I lost this soldier," I reminisced. "Ah, this pendant…my Mother took it off for a moment during a picnic. It was a rather forced outing in the name to relieve tension between Father and I and it ended with her too late to stop me from hurling it into the lake. I was so mad at her that day…." I winced at the thought of Yuri having seen that. "Yeah…I was such a fool at sixteen.

"I wasn't exactly a model teen myself." Yuri shrugged. "Sneaking out rather than helping out, you know?"

I took my pouch off my belt and settled inside the chest. "We are definitely fools."

"Vitya…what's in there? I'm surprised you never told me."

I closed the chest lid and flashed him a smile. "That's because it is."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Aw~ come on, tell me, please?"

I hopped up with the chest in tow. "Nope! I lay claim to these contents. No touchie!"

"Eh!? Victo~r!" Yuri whined. I didn't have a room of my own so I returned the chest to the corner of the room. "I'm trusting you not to look, okay?'

Yuri sighed. "Fi~ne."

I wiped my hands together and looked over my shoulder. "Now then. What's this you calling my Victor all of sudden."

Yuri pouted. "You're mean. I saved that stuff and you won't tell me what's in a tiny pouch?"

"What are you five?" I snickered as I came back over, taking the four or so steps it took to return to the floor. "Just trust me, okay?"

"So~ it's for me then?" Yuri huffed, unable to stop grinning at our little spat.

"Hmmm," I pretended to think.

Yuri shifted himself onto his knees. "Is it?"

I held a pointer finger in front of my lip. "No comment."

Yuri pursed his lips into a pout and pushed my shoulders with both hands.

My back hit the floor. "Wo~w!"

"Oh shut up."

And he followed up that command with a hard, quick, smack on the lips. "Then, riddle me this, are you going to stay? Have you thought about that at all? What if your element is ice? Did you have questions about what that could mean?"

I brought a hand between us and booped his nose. "Ah ha! See? You didn't have to be so shy now did we?"

Yuri blinked a few times before a cross between a scowl and a pout hit his features. "You are unbelievable."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and chuckled. "How about we go for a soak? I am feeling a little dried out."

Yuri groaned, letting his head drop into the crook of my neck. "I don't wanna leave. My family will demand for help. You know how they get."

I patted his head. "I know, last night was hectic, Yuri. But I'm not your excuse."

He pecked my neck. "I know that and- ah- ooo that hurt!" He winced as he rolled off of me onto his rear end. "The tops sting!" He cried, inspecting his feet.

"I see…let's get to some water, maybe your steam will help soothe the pain?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, okay."

I helped him up. "Besides, if we report the shark, maybe they'll give you a break?" I teased.

"No~t likely. Plus, you're helping tonight also."

"Eh?!"


	6. Dark

Shadows

Five days had passed.

Five days of scavenging.

Five days of joy.

Five days of life and love.

In the darkness, I draped an arm around his waist.

A vase-like container holding a refill of florescence gently illuminated the otherwise pitch black bedroom in the corner nearby. The dwelling residents had gone to sleep now as the entirety of the place had fallen into a peaceful darkness with the exception of twinkling light in others' homes.

The shark attack replayed in my head and wouldn't leave me alone.

For five nights now, Yuri had removed his cot to lift and prop open a hatch, hooking to the right side wall, to reveal a rectangular, shallow tub made out of stone underneath. Every night we had to fill it up with water from one the Inn's pools. This was sometimes hard after a long day, having to go up and down the stairs, but it was necessary because Yuri's steam would evaporate the water by the time we needed to get up. We had couple of buckets of spare water in case, but never the less.

I smile tugged on my lips as I recalled how nervous he was the first night. I played it cool and reminded him I had no other choice, which was true, but couldn't deny my heart was pounding. The shallow tub took up quite a bit of the room, but it was still a tight fit for us to lay side by side. Our tails would be in the tub while our torsos and heads would rest on matts and small pillows. Our arrangement was sleepless at first in order to adjust, but we managed.

Tonight, however, I just couldn't sleep. It was scary to see Yuri trapped like that and beside himself in tears. Since then, I tried to ask Yuri, repeatedly, why he was so scared of the prospect that my element might be ice, but we either kept getting interrupted or- no-

I shook my head.

-that was essentially it.

 _Always interrupted…no wonder Yuri enjoyed our time alone._

But his family…so happy to see him and to have him home. So filled with joyful faces…I was overwhelmed by them at first, but I had quickly fallen since day one. Their kind encouragement when Yuri taught me songs, to the delicious food, to their willingness to teach me as much as I wanted to know about them. Yes, after years in solitude and taking things for granted I wasn't about to make the same mistake again.

 _I wouldn't have it any other way._

I ever gently pressed my lips on his forehead. "I could only hope for five more, Yuri…" I whispered," I but I'll tell you later."

Yuri nuzzled in closer. "Hmm? zzzz…"

I smiled. "Come here, you."

Barely awake I knew Yuri still heard me as he tilted his head up my request.

Yuri hummed in content and pressed back. "You…keep waking…me…"

I smiled against his lips. "Pardon my selfishness."

As corny as it was, kissing his lips had become my lullaby.

Yuri lazily draped an arm over my side and grazed my developing spine. Unlike the tail, this part indicated just how long I had before I had to make a final choice and get His Majesty's blessing and reveal my element. Though many kept reminding me I didn't have much longer, I knew I had no intention of going home.

I kissed his cheek. "Are you checking, heh," I whispered.

"Hmm, I'll get -yawn- you back…my revenge."

I recalled how he reacted as I touched his most sensitive spot and chuckled. "What for this?"

Lightly swirling the tub water with my fins, I brushed a couple fingers on his spine.

Yuri sharply recoiled and hissed.

I took back my hand. "Yuri!"

"Ngn-! ow~" he hissed before moving to sit up.

I turned around and reached for the lamp to set it between us.

And then I saw it.

Tears.

"Why are you crying? Yuri, where do you hurt?"

Yuri spoke through clenched teeth. "Cold…"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Turn around, Yuri."

Yuri turned onto his stomach, my blood ran cold.

Right smack in the middle of his back appeared to be welt. I might as well have kicked him.

"Vitya," Yuri whined. "I feel bitten….and cold."

"I-I don't understand," I begun to panic, "there hadn't been anymore incidents since the shark…I was starting to think that was a fluke!"

 _And now this…_

"What can we do? I doubt bandages will do much."

"Get…my mother…"

 _He never shivers…hold on Yuri!_

I flopped out of the tub, onto the floor, and scooted a bit forward, anticipating my transformation and-

…

-my tail wouldn't give me my legs.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" I grumbled.

"Vitya…"

I looked over my shoulder. "Yes?!"

Yuri turned his head towards me. "Breathe…"

…

"Ms. Hiroko!" I cried, stumbling down the stairs within the next few moments. "Ms. Hiroko!"

Blessed be, I thought, when I found I didn't have to go far to find Yuri's mother still working away on the morning prep in the kitchen.

"It's your son! I need your help!"

The short woman moved as if she were thirty again. "Bring this with you!" She ordered, pointing to a much larger lamp of florescence.

With both lamps the bedroom was far brighter…the welt was somehow larger.

Yuri's mother knelt beside her son and stroke his hair. "I'm here, I'm here." Then she turned to the tub and began to move her hands as if she were playing a harp, bended the water towards her.

Still at the door way I stepped forward, "bending is your element?" I whispered in awe and came around to join her on the floor.

"Our bodies heal with water as we live with water," she remarked in a spiritual tone. "We grow in water and we exist alongside it. Replenishing is my element. I can speed the healing of wounds."

"What happened?" I placed a hand on my chest. "I-I barely touched him I swear."

Hiroko smiled. "I believe you. Don't worry, this will pass."

"It still stings, mother," Yuri groaned.

I wrung my hands together. "Yuri said he was cold."

Yuri's mother nodded. "Frost bite, I've seen it before," she noted calmly. "There. It's done."

She rose up and gave me a kind smile. "Don't fret, it was an accident."

Yuri choked back a sob and propped himself up with one arm.

"Y-Yuri?" I reached out to him.

"Don't touch him!" Yuri's mother snapped.

I took back my hand, looking between them. "I-I'm sorry! I don't! What's going on?"

Yuri kept refusing to look at me.

Hiroko placed her hands in front of her and gave me a pitiful look. "Come with me…"

My heart sank in my chest, but I so no other choice.

I leaned forward. "I love you," I whispered.

Yuri nodded, but didn't look at me. I assumed he didn't want to see him upset.

I got up and followed her out the door, praying, Yuri wouldn't cry anymore soon.

Once downstairs, Hiroko showed me place to sit as she moved to sit across from me.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Ms. Hiroko, I-I don't know what to say but I am sorry."

She smiled. "I only want what is best for my family. You make my son very happy…but your transitioned self might not."

"I don't understand."

"Usually, our elements of water can co-exist. Ice and steam cannot. It will physically hurt the bearers' instead."

I thought my heart would shatter it ached so much.

 _I'm not leaving him!_ My heart screamed.

"What do I need to do?" I voice asked instead.

"Leave," she pleaded. "I won't lose my son to heartbreak."

"Won't I leaving do just that?"

She nodded. "It may wound him. I was fine with him visiting you, being fascinated with you, and was gloriously surprised to find he was able to bring you home, but I draw the line here. It would break my heart to see you both having to keep away from each other while in the same room. You've seen how emotional he gets. It would rip me up inside."

I felt lightheaded. "It would kill me too…"

She rested her hand on the table "So, we understand then?"

I could feel my eyes go blank. "Yes."

* * *

Notes: Goodness this chapter was tough. Let me know what you think of the story so far! 3


	7. Washed

Washed

"Why, Victor, what brings you here?"

"Greetings, Celestino," I replied.

"Where is Yuri? I didn't expect you to visit so soon, I was about to head to my post near North America so you have lucky timing."

"Is that so?"

"Why do you look so glum? Did you get any sleep last night?"

I shook my head and pushed myself out of the entrance in the back of the cave. "No, I was restless. I came here the moment Yuri's father and I could see our way."

"O~kay...but he isn't with you...what's going on?"

I started to walk forward, towards the beach where I had first arrived. "I need you to help me get home."

"W-Wait, hold up now!" He caught up to walk alongside me. "What's going on?"

"I had made my choice."

He stopped in his tracks, but for just a moment. "You…what?"

"I don't want to hurt Yuri so I am leaving."

"Something tells me it was without a goodbye."

"It would've hurt more if I said in person. I accidently gave Yuri frostbite and so, last night, Yuri's mother and I thought it's best to cut ties now than suffer a touchless relationship."

"But none of you know for sure! You still have days before your element will settle! Was this the only incident?"

I halted at the mouth of the cave. "No, before that we were attacked by a shark and I impaled the beast with shards of ice." I turned around, putting a hand on my chest. "It was the wish of Yuri's mother that I leave and where I'm from we respect the wishes of parents of those we wish to court. I should go."

"Ms. Hiroko is one of the kindest merwomen I know, but, where we come from, we fight for what we want."

I lowered my head. "We can't fight the hand we have been dealt..." I started to turn around again. "Please, show me out."

"How little do you care?"

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

Celestino folded his arms. "The day I first met Yuri he was six years old. He had 'escaped', he said, in order to find something fun to do, thus finding me on accident. I sent him home, but he came back the next day, and then the next. Eventually, I let him choose a means to reach the surface of the Human world, just to come back with the biggest smile on his face. 'There were dancing shadows above me, it was beautiful.' He was thirteen when he first found out your name and slowly became enamored with you. After all that, you're going to throw away that kind of love after a little incident after five days?"

I swiped an angry arm out in front of me. "What would you have me do?!" I stomped my foot. "Yuri brought a light to my world after years of loneliness and I hurt him," I yelled, "Ms. Hiroko is only looking out for the both of us, I can't-!"

I brought up my hands to grip the sides of my head, it hurt, my heart was screaming. I wanted to leave, to not feel this pain. The longer I stood here, the harder it was.

"Let it out, Victor," Celestino gently insisted.

I wanted to punch the stone cave wall.

"You may be mostly Human still, but heartache can drive any Merfolk mad."

The guilt. The pain. The need, the want…but the inability…it was too much.

"This is what I mean!" I cried, exhausted from lack of sleep. "I don't want…to hurt him anymore!" The anguish I felt clamped inside my chest.

I wanted what I was feeling to wash away.

Yuri's friend looked past me with widening eyes before he spun me around. "Look!"

The water that resided between the invisible wall and the beach had risen high, recoiling back, ready to drape itself over like a curtain.

"Is…that you, Celestino?" I asked weakly. "Are you opening the door for me?"

"No, tidal waves are not my element."

I stepped forward. "So…you're saying…"

Celestino squeezed my shoulders. "That's you. You're still a work in progress, Victor."

I drew in a quick breath and slowly let it out. The rising tide itself appeared to mirror me, slowly collapsing.

I kept staring, replaying in my mind what I just saw. "But…I still hurt him," I shook my head. "I left. How can I-?"

"Vitya!"

The tall merman patted my back and guided me back around merely a few seconds before I found myself falling backwards into the sand. Raven hair was all I saw.

I laid there, dumbfounded, with my arms wide open upon the sand as lean arms squeezed around my neck.

"Vitya, please!" A voice blubbered. "Please…"

I slowly rose up, propping myself with my forearms before sitting up completely while his arms remained wrapped around my neck as he fell back on his knees, his legs straddling mine.

"Doesn't it hurt-?" I whispered with a shaky voice. I couldn't bring myself to move my arms to return his embrace.

I swallowed hard. I wanted to say his name, but a part of me couldn't believe he was here; not after I had left without saying good-bye, I didn't feel worthy.

Arms squeezed me tighter.

I looked at Celestino who gave me a brief, knowing, smile and nod before he walked away.

On my lap, his breathing was erratic, heartbeat was rapid, and his ears were red.

"Ah~ sometimes I miss that clock," I mused softly. "Didn't care much for silence."

"Baka…" He choked out, close to crying.

"Yes. I am an idiot." I nodded.

He sniffed. "Mother…told me about your talk this morning and I bolted."

"I'm sure she wasn't happy to see that Y-"

He pulled back and looked at me with his big, brown eyes and trembling lips. "Did I offend you so much last night that you can't say my name anymore?"

I pinched my eyes shut and shook my head. "No, of course not, I just-"

Yuri framed my face with his hands. "Gods, Vitya…" He scooted forward a bit at the same time he tilted my head to push his lips onto mine for a moment before he pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on mine. "I don't care if its fire. Just have more faith in me that'll be strong no matter what happens."

I broke down. "Yuri…" I brought my hands closer but I couldn't bring myself to touch him.

Yuri sat back on his calves and stared at me with worry. "I see…I didn't offend you, but I frightened you instead."

I struck the sand with my right fist. "I burned you! Of course I'm scared!"

"So what was your plan then, huh?! Go back to the surface without me and forget this? We could have talked! You could have been a Human and I could've visited you."

I shook my head. "That's not a life-"

Yuri grabbed my shoulders. "It's more than nothing you big idiot!"

I took his wrists as tears continued to fall. "And risk you being found out, or worse, kidnapped?! I'd rather have you kept safe. You know those that drove us away have pictures of you, or did you forget?!"

"Ah," Yuri winced. "your grip…"

I let go immediately, looking between them to see if I had burned him again. Fortunately, I hadn't.

I wiped my eyes and held my hands, unable to look at him. "I can't go through a life looking at you and not being able to hold you. It's not fair to either of us."

"But what if-?"

I shook my head. "What ifs aren't enough."

"Damn your stubborn need for proof. Can't you have faith in anything?!" Yuri sputtered angrily before grabbed my hands, trying to pry them apart.

"Yuri! Stop!"

He tore at them. "Give them to me!"

Back and forth we struggled over them. "Yuri!"

Yuri quickly changed tactics and started to pelt me with a bit of sand.

"Ah, cut it out!"

"Ah ha! I got 'em!"

"No! Yuri, wait!"

With a desperate push, Yuri pressed my hands onto his chest, over his heart.

Nothing happened.

Yuri breathed in and out. I struggled a bit to be set free, but Yuri was having none of it.

Nothing continued to happen. No burning. No freezing skin.

"Vitya...you once asked me to stay close to you. Do you remember that?"

I nodded, continuing to stare at my hands.

A small, warm hand caressed my cheek; I looked up. "Do you not want that anymore? Do you truly not want to stay anymore?"

"I just…didn't want to hurt you…"

Brown eyes wavered, it written all over his face, leaving would be the worst thing I could do.

I leaned forward so the top of my head rested on our hands. "I am so sorry…"

Yuri let me go and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I hesitated for a moment, but embraced him in return.

Yuri kissed my cheek. "Please…"

I held him tighter around the waist, resting my head on his shoulder before I leaned back onto the beach.

* * *

Notes: Emotions! I can't deal! XD


	8. Suspended

Suspended

"I'm glad you've decided to stay, Victor," said Celestino.

I bowed my head and held onto Yuri's hand. "Thank you for everything."

"Of course. Take care you two."

Instead of going home, however, Yuri dragged me over to dive down through another pool, one off to the right several yards away the moment we had arrived back at the dwelling.

The path of the current carried and soon released us to a remote part of the ocean.

I looked around. "Yuri, where are we?"

He didn't say a word, instead he kept pulling at my arm, insisting I followed him. Soon we approached a much smaller cave with its entrance blocked by a boulder. It was covered by coral and vegetation and I started to wonder even more why Yuri had brought me here.

Yuri stopped before the entrance and pushed the round rock aside just enough to slip in and, eventually, back out.

"What's going on, Yuri?"

"I had to pick something up and I didn't want to go home yet?" Yuri shrugged.

My shoulders fell. "Wha~ you have more of a collection in there? You're not afraid others might steal it?"

"I've had this secret place since I was seven. I think I'll be fine."

"I see. Are you going to tell me what you slipped into your pouch or do I need to snatch it?" I teased.

Yuri instinctively placed a hand over it. "I'll show you mine when you show me yours."

I held a hand over my mouth. "Wo~w."

Yuri flushed. "S-Sorry, that came out wrong.

I ruffled his hair. "Yup."

Yuri groaned, putting his head in his hand.

"Heh, heh." I lowered my hand. "Hey…since we are here…"

Yuri looked up. "Yes?"

I took his chin in my hand. "I feel it needs repeating how sorry I am…and thank you…for coming after me."

Brown eyes softened. "O-Of course, Vitya, I-"

I leaned forward to chastely kiss his lips…then his cheeks, then his forehead and eyelids, bringing him closer to my chest as I did. "I…don't know…how to make it up…Yuri…" With his name I rested my forehead on his, looking into Yuri's half-lidded eyes.

He brushed back my floating long hair away with both of his hands. "You stayed. I can't ask for more than that."

I pulled back. "Yes. Yes, you can," I insisted. "Humor me if you have to."

Yuri's eyes went wide. "N-No, I can't I-"

I pouted before I quickly smirked, holding up my hands, wriggling my fingers. "Then I guess I'll do this!" I latched onto Yuri's sides and began to tickle him.

"Ah! No, hahaha!" He wriggled. "Stop please, I'm begging!"

"Uh, uh. Tell me what I can do, Yuri."

"You can stop, for one- Ahah!" He breathed out, laughing.

Yuri attempted to wriggle out harder and eventually escaped my hands. "Ah ha!"

We chased around the secret trove until I caught his tail, dragging him down.

"Got ya!"

"Heh, yes you do," Yuri panted. "Come…let me show you inside okay?"

I took what I could get and nodded. "Sure."

With my help, we pushed the boulder back further so more light would be let in. The back half was nothing but sunken treasure.

"Yuri…are you sure you should be holding onto this?"

"Don't Humans collect money of their own, separate from their families?" Yuri remarked.

"Ah. Fair point." I shook my head. "So wait…this is for your future?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, basically."

"Now I really wish you'd have it all in a safer place," I groaned.

Yuri waved a dismissive hand as he let himself sink onto the ocean floor. "Don't worry so much, all right?"

"If you say so…this is quite impressive."

Yuri held up his arms. "Vitya?"

I smiled and swam forward to return his embrace.

Who knew how long we stayed like that, but I didn't budge until Yuri, who had been humming softly, moved to stroke my hair.

I looked up at him, digging my hands into the sand either side of him. "I'm still sorry, Yuri."

"Vitya…"

"And I will remain sorry until you tell me how I can make amends."

Yuri hummed in thought and conceded with a sigh. "Tell me a story."

I was taken aback. "A story?"

"Hmhmm, there is plenty I don't know about you so, tell me, why do you keep your hair long?"

I almost laughed at the innocent request, but gave in immediately. "My Mother had long hair. The end."

"Really?" He deadpanned.

"Really, really."

"So you keep it long for her sake?"

"Yes."

"O~kay…uh, how long was Yakov around?"

"All my life. The end."

Yuri face palmed. "Vitya..."

"My life was extremely boring, Yuri," I moaned into the crook of his neck, "I don't mean to delude any of your fantasies."

"Then…happiest childhood memory."

"Not having my father drunk off his ass. The end."

"First piano lesson, music, who taught you."

"Seven. Mary Had a Little Lamb. Galina. The end."

"First girl you kissed."

"No one. Next?"

"Hobby besides skating."

"Reading."

"Friends."

"Christophe."

"But he wasn't-!"

"I know."

Yuri let himself drift onto his side. "I'm hurt. I don't think I can recover from this. I thought…"

I squeezed his waist. "I'm sorry, Yuri~!" I whined. "Don't go~!"

Yuri chuckled lightly. "Of course not."

I smiled back. "Can I kiss you now?"

Yuri reached for me. "Please. You won't hurt me," he encouraged.

I gave in, gave in to trust and my desire to be with him.

I placed a hand on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around me. "You're my light, Yuri…"

"If you don't kiss me this second, I swear-"

I placed my right hand behind his head and I captured his lips without another thought.

I slowly pushed his head back into the sand, slowly caressing the length of his sides while Yuri held onto my shoulders. I moved onto his neck, mapping out his curve as I rested my hands on his hips.

"Vitya…"

Even with the dim light I could see Yuri's beautifully flushed face.

I picked my head off my shoulder and started to rub his cheek with my thumb. "I'm here, Yuri, this isn't a dream. You weren't too late…"

Yuri sighed, placing a hand over mine. "I know I just…" he kissed the palm of my hand. "Promise me, tell me, you're going to stay? I need to hear it."

I drew him close, moving so I could sit on the sand with my back against the cave wall and him in my lap. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Yuri settled his hand on my shoulders. "The words, Vitya, please."

I looked straight into his eyes. "I'm staying."

I started from the top, just under his hairline and gingerly stroked the length of his spine. Yuri shuddered, closing his eyes when I reached between his shoulder blades, digging his fingers into my skin, biting his lip as I reached the middle.

I kissed the top of his bowed head. "God, if I had known how many faces I'd see by just doing this…" I insinuated as I reached his tail bone.

Yuri arched his back, pressing his toned stomach into my chest while, as if it had a mind of its own, his long tail started to slither around mine. "I…Vitya…"

With my right I pressed Yuri closer to me as started back up with my left, careful to climb the ladder slowly to not overwhelm him.

I slid my mouth across his warm, upper chest. "I…I'm not going anywhere…Yuri."

Yuri let go of my shoulders only to bury his hands into my hair, resting his head on top of mine.

"Ah, ngh," he choked out.

I had reached to the top of his neck again only to travel back down a bit faster.

Yuri gasped only cover his mouth.

With both arms I pulled him back down so we could look at each other eye to eye.

I placed a hand onto his blushing face and leaned forward. "I love you. Don't hide from me."

Yuri's eyes wavered before a few tears fell from his eyes as he nodded. "I love you too."

* * *

Notes: Whew…Pushing that envelope takes practice. Damn lol


	9. Anticipation

Anticipation

Hand in hand, we returned home.

Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki were surprised and, fortunately, the inn wasn't terribly busy so the four of us took a seat to talk.

"So, you decided to come back?" Yuri's father confirmed.

I nodded. "Yuri and I talked it over and considered it worth the risk. Before Yuri arrived, I had, somehow, created a tidal wave, suggesting my element was still taking shape."

Mrs. Katsuki covered her mouth. "And here I pushed you out."

I shook my head. "You were doing your job as a mother. I can not fault you for that."

"Are you going to request an audience with His Majesty then?" Ms. Hiroko asked.

"M-Mother…!" Yuri stammered.

She raised a hand, gesturing to me. "Well this is the second time you brought him home, Son…"

She had a point. There was no use trying to dodge the question. I didn't make sense.

I sat up straight. "I will like to go meet your king."

Yuri's parents beamed with relief and smiles as I squeezed Yuri's hand.

The short woman got up and came around the table. "The journey to Atlantis will take a day. Judging by your spine, I'd say you have a four or so days before you collapse back into a Human.

"How long would it take to make a request?" I asked. "Wait. Atlantis is real?! Really?!"

"You have knowledge of Atlantis?" Yuri asked.

I shrugged. "Well, fairy tales and lore, but I'm sure the stories won't hold a candle to the real deal." I shook my head. "But anyway, won't the king be busy?"

Yuri's father chuckled. "Just how many transitioned Humans do you think we have down here? You make the request and I am sure Merfolk all around would want to see you accept it."

Heat rose in my face. "That big of a deal?"

All three of them nodded.

"A huge deal," Yuri confirmed. "It's rare."

I whistled. "Wo~w…well, no use for cold feet now."

"Come," Yuri's mother stood up, "let's get you two prepared."

"You won't come with us?" Yuri asked.

She shook her head. "The travel would be hard on your father, my Son. Don't worry, we will have a big party when you two get back. Go upstairs, collect a few things to barter with while I pack you a gift for His Majesty."

Yuri rose up. "I have plenty, Mother. You and Father need your own collection to keep this place running."

A look of pride washed over her face. "Very well, but please let's get ready for the long journey tomorrow."

"Packing isn't going to take very long is it?" I questioned.

Yuri scratched the back of his head. "Well…the Ocean Capitol is a luxury place that insists on a certain…um…"

"Dress code?"

Yuri snapped his fingers. "Yeah. Some go way, way, overboard, but at the very least we are required to wear vests."

"Leave the clothes to us," Ms. Hiroko insisted, gesturing to her husband and herself. "We will manage just fine around here so you two go get a scrub down and come back for dinner."

"Yes, Mother." Yuri took my wrist. "Come on."

* * *

I could barely sleep that night.

I handed a few trinkets to Yuri. "You kept tossing in your sleep."

Yuri took what was in my hands and placed them in our satchel from Celestino. "Just my eyes were closed, I couldn't sleep either."

"Excited?" I smirked, despite being kind of mad at myself I didn't pick up on that.

Yuri froze and looked up at me with a smile. "Of course."

I stepped forward and drew him into a hug. "Hey…how about, before we come back home, we get something nice for your parents? They've done a lot for us."

Yuri stepped back and nodded. "I think they'll like that."

"Good. Hey, do you think we should stop by your place before we go?"

"Yeah, items in Atlantis are expensive so I think we should."

"Yuri! Victor! Are you coming down?" Yuri's father called.

"Coming!" Yuri shouted as he watched me return to the medium chest Yuri had of all my lost and found treasures. "What is it?"

I took out the red pouch and tied it to my belt. "Just preparing for an opportune moment," I replied coyly.

Yuri cocked an eyebrow before smiled. "I see. Well come on they are waiting for us."

Downstairs was full of people. Yuuko and her family, Yuri's parents and sister Mari as well as a handful of guests who happened to stop by.

Yuuko stepped forward and gave Yuri and I a big hug at the door. "I am so glad to see you two are going to make this work."

Yuri looked at me with a smile while returning the hug. "Thank you."

Yuri's parents stepped forward with clothing in their hands. Upon sight of them, Yuri dropped the satchel in his hands onto the ground in surprise.

"They're beautiful!" He gasped.

One vest was black with sections of fishnet mesh and clustered pearls that scattered along and over the right shoulder. The other was half rose pink and half red with black braid trim along the bottom and striped over the tops of the shoulders. Both of these vests were closed together with fishing line that crisscross over the chest.

I briefly wondered how in the world they got my size, but I dropped it immediately. "This is amazing!"

With a final round of goodbyes, the two of us were off to stop by Yuri's secret trove before we headed off to Atlantis.

Yuri stuffed his satchel. "Just promise me you'll get sleep tonight at our half-way stop this evening."

"I can only try."

Atlantis was, fittingly, in the Atlanic Ocean, so to get there was to be a long trip, even by the dashing express of the currents. With Celestino's guidance, we were able to reach our stop, a dwelling said to be close to the shore of Barcelona.

The dwelling as far livelier and diverse in, well, than anything I had yet seen. Small groups sung catchy tunes, some twirled around in a flirty dance while others dined on what the sea had to offer with their children. All around I could see florescence being replenished, suggesting this was a dwelling that never slept.

"I am so beat, but I want to dance," I whined as Yuri dragged me along to find a place for the night.

"We need sleep, Vitya, we can sight see after we get some rest."

Once we bartered a few pearls and coins for a two-night stay we settled down in a spacious, dimly lit room that was easily three times the size of Yuri's bedroom back home.

"Jeez…this place makes me feel I strong armed the man to give us the room. I'll tip them later," Yuri remarked, setting down his satchel onto the small table.

"Barcelona gets quite a bit of tourism doesn't it?" I nodded.

"Yeah…it's not that far away from Atlantis, according to Celestino, therefore this dwelling gets a lot of business." Yuri started to pull at his draw strings.

"Hey, you're not upset are you?"

Yuri rapidly shook his head. "No, no! I'm just…really tired. The travel took a lot out of me."

"Ah, heh, yeah. I guess that's a no on any sight seeing before we sleep…"

Yuri took off his vest and belt. "A few hours at least, please," he begged while getting to the pool, settling himself into one of the submerged reclined chairs.

I did the same with my best and joined him. The pool was already warming by the time I got in.

"Ooo~ this hits the spot. I had no idea how stiff my shoulders were."

"Hehe, yeah, I'm not gonna deny this feels good," Yuri chuckled.

I took his hand and smiled. "Sleep well, Yuri."

Yuri yawned. "You too."

* * *

"Victor, wake up!"

I jolted awake, only to be greeted with the sight of pillars of water.

"You're bending! Let it go, quick!"

I immediately panicked. "Uh! Uh!" I pinched my eyes shut and held my hands close to my chest. Luckily, that was enough to relax the water back into the pool with a splash.

I slapped a hand over my heart. "Jeez, you 'bout gave me a heart attack!"

"Likewise! You bended the water in your sleep! We could've become dried fish fry if I didn't wake up by chance!"

I struck the water surface with an open palm. "Promise me there are element trainers, you know I don't mean to do this!"

Yuri latched on to my arm. "I know I know…I'm sorry I just-" He took a breath. "I just didn't want you to feel guilty about anymore accidents that the sight greatly startled me."

I took a couple deep breaths through the nose before I sighed, falling into his shoulder. "Ugh…not how I wanted to wake up this morning…"

Yuri stroked my hair. "I'm sorry…"

"Me too."

"Hungry?"

I pulled back. "Yeah." I pulled him along with me so we would float in the middle of the pool.

Content, we found ourselves swaying, humming Yuri's aria he was singing when we first met.


	10. Centered

Centered

I felt underdressed.

There were Merwomen in garlands of jewels, Mermen in silks and sashes of brocades. On duty guards, with spears or swords at their sides, were dressed in historical breastplates and helmets from centuries past from several countries. Trading, dining on clams, singing on almost every corner. All along the intersecting pathways of golden sand were silvery, lamp-like structures with pure white florescence. Every single building was entirely covered in splendid mosaics of shells and coral, a feat, I was sure, was costly and took hundreds of years to construct and was hard to maintain. Here, none walked, swimming at all times within the prided epicenter of Merfolk culture.

"So this…this is the City of Atlantis?" I asked looking every which way.

"You really love it I can tell." Yuri beamed.

I swam along side him. "Yes! You weren't kidding that some really over do it."

"Meh, some are luckier in their finds than others."

"I'm glad we decided to braid my hair I still feel a little out of place," I admitted.

"You look fine." Yuri smiled, understanding my need, as a gentleman, Ex-Lord or not, to look presentable.

I smiled back for a moment before returning to taking in the sights. "Still though, I can't help but feel the distribution of wealth is poorly managed if this district is this flamboyant."

Yuri shrugged. "That's because the Capitol has the most trade out of all the seven oceans, so of course it's going to look lavish. Couple that with the tradition to come in your best threads and you have a pretty picture."

"I see…been meaning to ask…how do you keep sharks or other predators out anyway?"

Yuri pointed up. "This City, as well as every hub watched over by people like Celestino, are protected by the element of refraction. Those who have this element have created special shielding, rendering us invisible. The term 'shield' isn't exactly accurate, but it's the closest we got."

The city felt so out in the open I fought the urge to move on and discuss possible Human interference and the development of submarines, but today was too special to worry about it. The looming creation of its existence was a discussion for another day.

I took Yuri's hand before we headed into the thick of a crowd. "Please tell me we can sight see once our business is done!" If I could I hop, I would've been.

Yuri squeezed in return. "We will have all the time in the world, Vitya. We can shop for my parent's present when we are done too."

"Oh! About that! Please, can't we browse for a just a little bit? Get some ideas? It wouldn't hurt to maybe get a snack before we visit the castle would it?"

"All right, all right, no need for the flounder eyes."

I titled my head. "What?"

"Er, puppy eyes."

"Ah."

Yuri quickly asked for directions to a market, leading us to an open square of stalls. There were clams to try, silk scarves to consider and intricate pieces of jewelry I knew collectors I had once shared a cigar with would literally kill in order to have.

I shook my head as we left. "You weren't kidding about the prices around here."

"Yeah…I found plenty of ideas for Mother, but I'm not sure what my Father would like."

"A brocade belt maybe?"

"Too decorative for him, he's really practical."

"What about a new shirt?"

"In the off chance we would want to stay an extra night in our Inn off of Barcelona we'd probably shouldn't."

I clicked my tongue. "I see…well shoot."

Yuri pecked my cheek. "Don't worry. We will come up with something. Let's get going, okay?"

In the center of the City was the castle. The castle appeared straight out of a fairy tale with its pillars and spires of gilded gold and precious metals in harmony with more shells and coral which also decorated the rounded walls of the grand estate.

I swished my tail, taking it all in. "A-Amazing!" Not a strong enough word, but I couldn't help it.

Yuri and I swam up to the row of guards placed in front of the entrance.

From the center, a burly individual with jet brown hair and emerald eyes dressed in a decorative breastplate of the fourteen-hundreds came forward. "State your business!" He demanded.

Yuri pushed back his hair. "My name is Yuri Katsuki and this is Victor Nikiforov. We wish to speak to His Majesty and desire his Blessing."

The Merman nearly gawked at us. "A-A Blessing hasn't been given in a hundred years!"

"This is our business we wish to address with our King," Yuri insisted. "Victor has chosen to stay among us."

The guard's eyes narrowed. "If you speak truthfully, I wish to see his spine."

"You wish for my partner to strip within the walls of our City?"

He pressed his lips into a hard line. "There's nothing perverse about exercising caution."

I turned around and started to undo the fishing lines. "It's all right, Yuri."

Yuri placed a hand on my chest while facing the guard. "No. No, it's not all right. While here, of all places, is like asking a Human woman to bare her chest on a street."

I pecked his temple. "Then how about you shield my front while you let the guard do his job?"

"I demand you at least let us go inside from prying eyes," Yuri insisted firmly. "You see nothing on us that poses a threat. Please, grant us at least this decency."

The center guard turned on his heel. "Very well. Follow me."

"Yuri," I whispered. "I think you may have embarrassed him.

"Good. A royal guard should know better," Yuri grumbled.

"Wow~ I didn't know you were so protective."

"Oh shush."

We were led into a room off to the side of the castle foyer. With Yuri, myself and the center guard there were two additional guards who had flanked us and were now standing on either side of the doorway. Inside the tiny room was but a chest and equipment.

I pulled out the fishing line that had laced the vest together and slipped off the garment before turning around.

I heard a gasp.

"M-My word! This is a big day indeed! By the looks of it your time is about out, it's a good thing you're here!"

"Yes, well, if we could see His Majesty that would be appreciated." Yuri nodded.

The Merman pushed his brown hair back. "Of course, my apologies for the delay. Dress up and we will be on way!"

'Thunk, thunk'

Slipping on my vest before there was a sharp pain to my back was the last thing I remembered before it went dark.

* * *

Facedown. I awoke to the bruising pain racking through my entire torso.

"W-What's the meaning of this?!" I groaned.

In the dim light of a jail cell, green eyes flashed dangerously from the opposite side of the bars. "We don't need Humans here. If it weren't so public, I'd have skewered you from behind if you shown me your back outside of the castle."

I raised my head, shivering as I was left without my vest and Yuri's warmth. "W-Where's…?"

"I won't have the guilt of a fellow Merman falling to heartache on my conscience. He is innocent, as far as I am concerned. You're the treacherous one."

 _What?_

"I…I didn't do anything…!"

A hand slammed the bars. "Humans come to live among us for one of two reasons. To love or steal. It has been my experience its usually the latter. You don't come for a Blessing you come to woo and deal in pain all for the sake treasure!"

I propped myself onto my forearms. "Where is Yuri!"

He slammed his hand again. "The only reason I am here is to make sure you die knowing how undeserving you and your kind are!"

A lanky, black-blue creature next slipped between the bars of my cell.

"W-What is that?!" I wriggled my tail to flop and slide away the best I could.

"An electric eel? Honestly, do Humans know nothing?" He scoffed. "We shouldn't have to fear you. Our might is far greater!"

Still as possible despite my shivering, I let the creature slide around me before it, eventually, carried on.

"Ah~ lucky…then again you're a near dead man anyway."

I lifted my head. "Please don't do this," I begged, "I need Yuri."

He slammed again. "No. You want him. That's all you Humans do. Is want!"

"We aren't all the same!"

"My experience has proven otherwise!"

I rubbed my arms. "Where have you taken Yuri…is he safe?"

He turned away. "He is no longer your concern!"

"W-Wait!"

"Drown and rot knowing he'll forget," he spat over his shoulder.

My lower back screamed at me as I struggled to get up from the sand. "Come back here! Please, I love Yuri. Give him back to me!"

A slamming of a door is the only reply I got back.

* * *

Notes: Submarines were technically believed to be invented in the 1600s but weren't a reliable possibility until the late 1800s, (I believe?) only to be much improved long after this story would've taken place. So. Please don't expect unwelcomed/unintended visitors. :D


	11. Disrupted

Disrupted

I kept shouting.

 _Yuri!_

Begging.

 _He mustn't forget._

I ached terribly but my frantic heart felt worse. However, each of the countless of times I had tried to get up, the bruising on my back right over my spine cinched terribly. Each time I had grit my teeth, trying to ignore the agony, fully intending to reach the bars-

I'd only be caught. Frozen, holding in my breath as the electric eel would slip through to keep their watchful, ugly eye on me as my damn luck continued to not warrant their attack just yet.

 _Or was it the same one?_

I couldn't quite tell as I laid on the sandy floor of the prison cell on my stomach. The longer I was that cell the more often I'd heard the cries of prisoners with the zapping sounds emitted from the creatures. I'd flinch every time I heard it, aggravating my injury.

"LET ME OUT!" I shouted again. I had lost track of the number of times.

 _Yuri._

What did the bastard mean he'd forget? How could they make him forget?

"You bastard…" I mumbled, "Yuri will put up a fight."

 _And so will I._

I pushed myself up, high in ready to swim to the bars oh so help me.

"Arg!"

Something clamped over my braided hair and yanked me back. Taken off guard, I roughly landed onto the sand once more, this time, face up.

I winced as I placed a hand over my back with my right as I held on to my hair with my left. "Ow~! Let GO!"

My blood froze the instant I saw it from the corner of my eye. An eel snapped at my hair thinking it was dinner; not a moment later a second one had come to join him. I pinched my eyes shut, any sudden movement on my part I was dead.

A flash of Yuri smiling flash before my eyes.

 _Yuri!_

I next felt a great swirling of water rushing around my form. I squeezed my eyes harder.

The next thing I realized was cold air nipping at my damp skin. For a minute, I thought I was back home, recently taken out of the frozen lake I had some how fallen in. I slowly blinked my eyes open, for a moment I thought I saw my Mother.

The inability to breathe abruptly returned me to reality. I was still as a Merman, having panicked I hadn't transitioned back to consuming air. The water somehow left my cell, leaving me to dry. The once approaching eel floundered around, dying, as the one who had my hair…wasn't?

 _Huh?_

I slowly rolled onto my side, cautiously, to eventually see three mini daggers had skewered it.

"If you're going to bend water at least be away from those that can shock you," a friendly, male voice warned.

I gripped my throat, showing I couldn't reply.

"Quick! Relax and the water will return to you. Calmness is water's preferred nature."

 _As if I could breathe to become calm!_

Someone rushed forward and kneeled by my side, taking my hand. "Focus…"

My heart continued to hammer in my head, but I focused I relaxing the tension in my muscles. "Good…good…keep it up."

Eventually I feel the rush of water return to my cell. Once there was enough, I turned over so I could breathe as the rest filled the space. For the first time, I was hacking, gasping for wet air. Somehow it felt worse than when I nearly drowned as Human."

"Burns, doesn't it?"

"Oh God…yes!" I heaved. "I regret ever going fishing! Ever!"

"Oh good, at least one Human is around to admit that."

I looked up from where I was on the floor. "Who are are you?"

The individual was heavily dressed from head to, well, tail and had a black cloak covering his face. All I had to go by was his golden tail.

"I mean no harm, well…I do apologize for your hair…with the swirling water I'm actually surprised my dagger hadn't hit you in the head."

A good portion of the braid was still the bloody eel's mouth. "Scary…well you saved my life…at least I assume that's why you're here?"

"I don't approve of this treatment I can assure you. Pardon the cloak and dagger but if I were to reveal myself it might be harder to get out of here."

I rolled onto my stomach. "I'd get up to greet you, but my back is a bit -ugh- thrown out."

"Gods," he gasped. "You are a Human Transitioner! I apologize this wasn't prevented!" He took out a small vial. "Here, it's healing waters, I promise. Please, drink it."

I lifted myself up, ignoring the pain, and gladly accepted it.

Immediately, a soothing cool hand might as well have brushed down my back as the waters, I assumed, did their thing.

I set vial down. "Ah~ boy, if only I had this stuff when I had a cold."

"Better?"

I brought my arms underneath me pushed up. "Yes," I stretched. "Ugh, much better...wow…"

"Good. Come with me, lets get you out of here-"

I waved my hands. "N-No! Please! I got to get to Yuri! The bastard that threw me in here claimed to make him forget. I need help!"

"What did he look like?"

Tall. Very strong, with brown hair and green eyes. He was the center guard when I arrived. First to guess? He was a bully when he was younger."

The cloaked figure took back his daggers. "That would be Durlac. Come with me. We will pretend to be failing an escape to bring Durlac forward. I can handle the brute myself."

"I don't wish to be useless."

"Your bravery is noted, but I don't have a sword. Be my shield if it were to come to that."

 _I'm not a meat bag!_

But I didn't have time to argue.

Set free, I followed the figure, stopping when he stopped, going wherever he did.

"You sure where you're going?" I whispered.

"Like the back of my hand."

"Does the king hate Humans?" I had to know.

"No. Durlac acted on his own…ah, there he is. Now go!"

And like that we got his attention.

"Halt! Hands up!"

We were surrounded immediately.

Durlac gestured to me. "This is a prisoner, who are you to release him? I dare you to reveal yourself!"

The Merman pulled down his hood, revealing a young face to go with his voice. Right away, all of the guards dropped their spears and backed away. Except for Durlac.

 _Maybe he is a Captain?_

"You thought since I was gone for the day you decide to pull this stunt?" He asked, scratching the side of his head of black hair.

Though shocked, the bastard gritted his teeth "Why you!"

Four daggers were expertly whisked out to hit him where it hurt.

My rescuer twirled a fifth in their hand. "Guards! See to this traitor to a cell, I will deal with them later." He pointed to three from the group. "You three come with us."

"Yes, right away!"

"Come with me we need to get to Yuri next."

"Why didn't we get him first!?" I cried as we headed down the hallway.

"Because Durlac could've escaped and possibly could've plotted later."

"Where are we going?"

No one needed to answer. We had already arrived, charging in at full speed into a chamber.

"In the name of the King! Cease at once!" One of the guards proclaimed.

The same two who were with Durlac when Yuri and I had arrived held their hands up and backed away immediately.

"We were just following Captain Durlac's orders!" One defended.

"Silence!" Another guard demanded. "Your trial will be later."

I didn't bother hearing or watching anymore, not when my eyes fell on him.

I swam forward. "Yuri!"

He was unconscious and in one of the many chairs in the chamber. His wrists appeared bruised from struggling while a big red welt appeared to be forming over his left side.

I squeezed his shoulders. "Yuri! Yuri, please wake up!"

I next felt a hand on my arm. "Peace! He is coming around."

I let Yuri go to do so; eventually, with a shaky hand, Yuri groaned.

"Greetings…my friend."

Yuri's head snapped up to look at the rescuer beside me.

"P-P-Phichit?!" Yuri stuttered.

Revealed, the young Merman flashed a smile. "It has been awhile, heh."

"Your Majesty!" A guard hailed from the doorway. "Do you need further assistance?"

Phichit smiled and looked over his shoulder. "No, we seem to have made it just in time."

* * *

Notes: How many of you thought His Majesty was going to be JJ? Come on, admit it. XD

Love to read your reviews, please no spoilers. :3


	12. Blessed

Blessed

Both Yuri and I stared, Yuri, for one, was dumbfounded.

"H-How?!" Yuri stammered. "When did you become king?"

"And why the disguise? Couldn't you tell me you knew Yuri from the get go?" I asked.

"So many questions, haha!" He wrapped Yuri into a brotherly hug, "Oh how I missed you! Three years, can you believe it?! And it's all right, my father had me late, remember? He grew weary and passed away peacefully I promise."

Yuri returned the hug. "Oh, Phichit, I am terribly sorry. I should've been there for you."

"You're here now and that's what matters…can't you rise?"

"I-I think so…my head is pounding…"

The young king helped Yuri up while he had him in his arms. "I'm sure, we will get you some healing waters for that." He then, smiling, turned towards me. "You must be this 'Victor' Yuri had been practically gushing about."

"I-I did- I do, grr, I do not!" Yuri gushed anyway.

His Majesty kissed the side of his friend's head. "Oh shush."

I bowed from the waist. "Victor Nikiforov, if I may ask, how did you know I needed rescue?"

"I had returned early from my annual visit to the Gods' chapels. I happened to be in the right place and the right time, overhearing a guard gossiping who was concerned for a prisoner, questioning the legality. As for the disguise, well, I didn't know who you were after the fact when you mentioned Yuri-"

"Oh, please, you wanted to be dramatic," Yuri deadpanned. "You always loved those over the top plays.

"Caught red-handed!" He laughed before giving Yuri a firm ruffling of his hair. "However, to be serious, reports of factions rebellious to Human interaction and possible transitions have always been, pardon the pun, floating around. Their actions are few and far between making them hard to detain. So I had good intentions."

I nodded. "I see… now I know why the King's Blessing hadn't been offered for so long..."

The royal family member relaxed his hold around Yuri's shoulders. "Yes, in part, I suppose that is the unfortunate case."

Yuri took the opportunity to rush into my arms. "Gods I was scared!"

I held onto Yuri with everything. "Me too."

"And your hair!" Yuri cried, knowing how much it had meant to me.

I kissed his forehead. "Just hair…I'll live…well, maybe a bit better after a hair cut, it looks awful…"

Yuri huffed with a smile, shaking his head lightly.

"My friends, let me show you to a room so you can get some rest," the young king offered.

Yuri turned towards his friend. "Yes, please…and thank you, Phichit, for helping us."

"Of course! However, I do wish I had received advanced noticed of your arrival. We could've avoided this."

"But then you'd still have those rats in your midst," I pointed out.

"And Victor doesn't have long," Yuri added. "We had only days to get to your fa -er- well you."

His Majesty nodded. "I understand. Oh, and Victor, if you're to be with my friend Yuri, I expect you call me Phichit when it's just us? I don't do formality that well, heh."

I grinned and gave Yuri a squeeze. "Of course."

* * *

"Yuri…you're going to need your hands to cut my hair."

"I know, I just…"

I couldn't let him go either. "Yeah, me too…I was so afraid they'd make you forget about me."

He squeezed me in his arms. "They'd have to virtually erase my whole life."

I held him closer. "I know…and its terrifying to think that any race can have such capability."

"Let's not think about it too hard, okay?"

"Yeah."

…we still didn't budge.

Instead we remained on our sides in each other's arms until we died. Okay, no, but I would've been completely fine with that.

I swiped my legs back and forth across the fabric underneath. "Is it strange I'm kind of relieved we can at least walk in our guestroom?" I asked, desperate to lighten the mood. "I wanted to walk badly after all that frantic swimming."

"Heh, land lover."

I closed my eyes. "Can, ya blame me? Good Lord this is comfortable."

Yuri nuzzled into my chest. "No, heh, and I agree."

The large bed in the spacious, oval room was essentially a water bed with most of the comforts of a normal bed I had back home in Russia. Just…always wet. But, hey, whatever it took to not dry out while sleeping in comfort. I wasn't going to complain for as long as I was under the covers.

"Vitya?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Hmm?"

Instead of another question, eager and gentle lips pressed against my own. I didn't bother opening my eyes and pressed back.

His slender hand soon rested on my cheek before a gentle pull of fingertips coaxed me forward.

With my right around his hips I drew him closer so our bodies were flush while placing my left behind the back of his head, digging my fingers into his raven hair.

"Ah, nghn!"

I slipped my tongue into Yuri parted mouth as he a gasped to my brief stroke along his sensitive spine.

Warm and sweet.

"Mwa~! Hah…ha…" Steadily I caught my breath as I suddenly remembered something.

Yuri's left continued to hold onto my hair above my ear. "Vit…ya…"

I smiled. My chest couldn't feel fuller as his said my name like that. "It's just…I'm glad we left some of our things…back at the inn. I just remembered…they took my vest and…" I shook my head. "What I mean to say is…I have a surprise for you when we get back, okay?"

Yuri smiled contentedly. "I look forward to it…and don't worry about the vest. Knowing Phichit, he'll replace it thread for thread and something more on top, heh."

I leaned forward. "I see…"

"I love you," Yuri exhaled. "So. So much."

We intertwined our damp, multicolored legs, seeking to be as close as possible, but that soon grew to not be enough.

"Yuri…" I spoke between our light round of kisses. I rolled him onto his back; soon hovering his frame. "I need…all of you, Yuri…"

Yuri hummed happily and tilted his chin down to rest his forehead on mine. "Always."

* * *

"Now, down to business," the young king began, late the following morning. "The record of permanent Human Transitions is not a very long one for various reasons. However, I am honored to see one carried out."

"Do I need to do anything to formally request one?" I asked, sitting across from him with Yuri next to me at our bedroom table.

Phichit flash a white smile. "No, not really, I mean, as much as I'd love to make you think you have to go through seven trials of deadly terrors Yuri would be in the right to assassinate me."

"Phichit~" Yuri groaned.

The king held up his gloved hands. "What? We're passionate people, you know this better than anyone. Merfolk would gather to witness it, Victor, but that's pretty much all of it. I mean, it's been so long that I can't imagine us breaking really any traditions. So we can, heh, wing it, design it our way."

"Phichit," Yuri warned, "you make this into one of your embarrassing plays I won't forgive you."

His Majesty pouted. "Aw, and here I wanted to be called 'Victuuri' so badly…"

Yuri shot him a scowl before the two ended up chuckling over the matter.

"So…that's it?" I asked.

His Majesty adjusted his crimson and gold sash over his shoulder. "Well, naturally, you'd become a citizen under my rule; as a citizen you'd be asked to assist your new race should we need to draft for help."

I swallowed hard. "Draft…as in war?"

"Gods no!" Phichit quickly shook his head. "Humans draft for war? No, no, no. We sometimes need to draft to bring down more supplies for shortages. Never war."

I bit my lip. "Sir, you're asking me to kill my kind in exchange to support another."

"In exchange to stay and be loved."

"There has to be a better way than to sacrifice."

The king sighed forlornly. "This is why the list I mentioned is so short. This is the price, Mr. Nikiforov..."

I balled my hands into fists under the table. "I see…"

We fell silent.

His Majesty rose up. "Well, we can discuss more later so I'll leave you two to your thoughts, okay? I understand it's a lot to take in."

I rose up with Yuri. "Thank you. We will see you soon."

Just before he left, Phichit stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and, Yuri?" He asked, pointing to me. "Nice job on the hair cut." With a wink he left just like that, seamlessly entering the water, changing back to his golden tail with ease.

Alone in the guestroom I walked away from the table, needing to stand.

"Vitya?"

I brushed my new bangs to the side and looked at those asking brown eyes. "Yes?"

He took my hands. "I understand if you feel conflicted about this…do you want-?"

I griped his hands tightly. "No. I'm not backing out of this."

"I-I was going to ask if you needed some time alone to think."

I loosened my hold. "Oh."

Yuri stepped in closer. "I just…I'm grateful, that I might be enough?"

I bit my lip. "I hate it when you talk like that."

"Eh?"

I pulled him forward. "You keep selling yourself short. Every culture has its dark side. Every race isn't squeaky clean or perfect. All I can do is look into helping others barter better, to salvage better, promote lobbying for a means to not sink ships. In the end though, survival is a basic need. I can't fault you or anyone…now why on God's Earth are you crying?" I asked at last, letting his hands go to wipe away his tears with my thumbs.

Yuri smiled with love in his eyes. "I just…I feel so blessed already…just happy you understand. I don't like it either, it was…one of the reasons I hesitated to bring you here in the first place."

"I can understand that." I replied, drawing him into a hug. "Now, how about my little fishy give me a kiss before I do?"

* * *

Notes: *embarrassed steam out the ears* still not used to writing romance. Nope. ^_^;;;

Hair clippers are just well designed knives so...yeah. XD I imagine it would be Victor's short hair but a bit rough.


	13. Role

Role

"Yuri, stop pacing."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You keep going back and forth like that and you're going to make me nervous."

Yuri stopped. "You're not?"

I shook my head. "No…I haven't been more sure of this than anything."

Yuri grinned. "Hey…I came up with an idea for Father," he whispered, trying his best to keep his nerves down.

"Yes?"

He came beside me. "Yeah, think he'd like some new buttons."

"Buttons?"

Yuri rested his head on my upper arm. "Hmmhm, tailoring is his side job…even though he doesn't have the best to work with."

"I see…well you did say he was a practical man. We will look for them later, okay?"

Yuri nodded, came around me quickly and fiddled with my clothes.

"Yu~ri, that's like the sixth time you 'straightened' my vest."

"I know I know…this time I just can't help it."

True to Yuri's word, not that I had any doubts, his friend, the king, was able to replace my vest. I still felt horrible the original was lost, but I was sure they would understand given it was stolen. In less than two days, His Majesty presented me with a very similar piece. It was half pink and half red, with similar black trimmings, only this time, there were three golden chains which hung across the front. The fabric of the garment was also finer and the construction was a better fit. In addition to the vest, a black sash with wide, kilt length strips of more rose pink and black fabric was given to me to tie around my waist.

"It's so well made..." His voice trailed off.

I leaned forward and pecked his forehead, taking his shaking hands into mine. "Hey, thank you for being nervous for both of us, but we got this, okay?"

"Hmhmm," Yuri nodded.

"What? Do I need to kiss you again?" I asked.

"No, its just, after the whole Durlac thing…"

In the time of the garment's construction, the Blessing announcement was made. The City was occupied in just over a day. Plus, since our stay was turned longer than we expected, we moved out of our hotel near Barcelona and had all of our things back in our guest room.

I twisted around and took Yuri's face with my hands. "Hey. We will be fine. We can't go through life looking over our shoulder."

Yuri averted his eyes. "I know…"

"Do you? Because I am about to go in front of what will feel like a million people in like five minutes, so I kinda need you to be on your game today," I teased.

Yuri revealed a broad smile. "I love you."

I tilted his head so our foreheads met. "I know. We will be safe."

 _It will be perfect, Yuri. I'll be official, we will party and then I'll give you, my little fishy, the surprise of your life._

"V-Victor Nikif-forov?"

A short individual with red and blonde hair and copper-green armor and come forth and appeared nervous too, or at least, he was very new at what he did with how young he looked.

I pulled back and faced the guard. "Yes?"

He saluted. "Guard M-Minami reporting to e-escort you."

 _Jeez…the lad would be shaking in boots if he could._

Either that or he, and probably every one else, was so excited they appeared nervous. I could only guess.

Yuri and I followed Minami to the front door of the castle where an entourage of guards stood in formation.

Dressed in silver armor, a stoic Merman came forward and saluted. "I'm Captain Seung-gil Lee, we will escort you to our King."

From there we left the castle, following the Captain's group while flanked from behind, I assumed, for protection.

However, the whole affair quickly revealed itself as a parade.

The crowd was deafening. All up and down the route, everyone was eager to see a spectacle. Truth was, I didn't know what I was really in for. Merfolk weren't not immortal and it had been too long to possibly ask another how it felt. Sure, there were documents and historians who could retell the visual and the words said, but the feeling? That remained for me to experience.

Yuri and I eventually approached a circular platform that was surrounded by more guards. In the middle stood King Phichit with a big smile. He wore gold and ruby accessories while his caramel skin appeared written all over, resembling cursive, in golden paint. Meanwhile, in his hands, was an antique, spherical flask of sorts.

The low, full sounds resembling of a horn ruptured through big shells to hush the audience.

The Captain signaled Yuri to stop right at the rim of the stage. It was clear in that moment I had go ahead on my own.

The immense crowd was hardly murmuring, but the energy was intense.

 _Well…sorry if I don't go up like fireworks._

I smiled at the thought.

I wasn't nervous.

King Phichit held up the vial for all to see as I approached him.

I was in love.

I bowed deeply and took the offered drink, as I was debriefed to do just yesterday.

I wanted to live with Yuri.

The young king rested his hands on my shoulders, standing behind me as I started to drink it.

The liquid tasted far from any good wine but it was far from undrinkable. It wasn't bitter, but it wasn't sweet.

A wash of warmth came over me the instant I was done drinking. The warmth in my heart grew hotter, and then almost unbearable. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to make a scene.

I could heart Phichit mumble a poetic verse in a strange tongue.

I looked down and saw my tail sparkle like golden stars.

My eyesight grew sharper. The slight haziness of being underwater vanished.

Finally, my fisted hands felt cold.

I brought my arms in, crossing them in front of my chest, suddenly feeling the urge to pray. I prayed my element would allow me to remain by Yuri's side.

The rapid heat in my heart soon began to fade, the twinkling vanished, and my hands began to feel like normal.

I placed a flat hand onto my chest. Somehow, I felt I could breathe easier. Somehow, I felt stronger.

Yuri's friend came back around to face me, lifting his arms above him, signaling I were to try out my new element.

I mimicked His Majesty's gesture.

Snow…

…glittered as it fell from my hands.

The crowd cheered, whooped, and screamed congratulations. Soon, streamers and confetti rained all around. Music, too, could be playing for all I cared.

The moment I turned around, all I could see was Yuri's tears.

* * *

I wanted a drink.

Yuri was beside himself.

Phichit was with him, trying his best to calm his hysterical friend.

I knew Yuri was emotional, but if this was a bit much for me to handle.

I wasn't exactly comforting either though. We were solemn the entire way back to the castle while the crowd seemingly took it all in as part of the dramatic show. His Majesty came to our guestroom only to see Yuri and I fighting. The whole thing finally imploded when I impulsively tried to take Yuri's wrist only for it became blue in mere seconds.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Even right outside the door of the guestroom, listening to Phichit and Yuri's muffled voices argue on the other side, I could hear the vibrations of gala carrying on.

 _I miss Vodka in times like these._

I shook my head. This was supposed to be a happy day. Cheer, joy, love. That is what Yuri should've had after years of waiting, hoping I would be here with him.

I felt cursed.

I felt cursed on land and now I was here as well.

I didn't hear the door open or see a hand grab me until it was too late.

"Get your butt back in here, we need to talk! That's an order!" Phichit demanded.

The next thing I knew, Yuri and I were sitting at our bedroom table like children in trouble.

"Now then…you see this?" His Majesty waved his hand. "I'm not blue. Why is that?"

"Because, with all due respect, you're the King?"

He strummed the table with his fingers. "Steam is my element too, Victor. It was the conversation starter when Yuri and I were children in Elementary school."

"That pun almost hurts worse than I feel, Sir," I deadpanned.

"It's the truth…" Yuri muttered.

I face palmed. "Are you…fucking serious?" I muttered also. "Okay then…what the hell?"

"I don't know what 'hell' is, but I can tell you two need to lighten the fuck up."

Yuri winced, but kept his eyes low, unable to look at any one.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry I still don't understand. Maybe because you took me by surprise it didn't register...or maybe you're the king so you're immune?"

Phichit strummed the table. "It all comes down to control. Ice and steam elements, out of all, do not get along so It will be tough, but it is feasible."

 _Is this a joke?_

I felt an itch I hadn't felt in a long time and bit my lip "I'm sorry…feasible to do what? To just hold his hand? I want to believe there is hope, I do, its just…I'm tired."

Phichit coughed. "I understand you're disappointed, but we should remain hopeful."

I slammed a fist on the table. "Of what? Yuri has been hoping for years! A million things could've not gone his way. Despite all of that we have come so far!"

Yuri's friend held up his hands. "What would you have me do? I would have given you any element I could but the water gives what it can. We can't go against its design."

I remained silent. Unsure of what to say.

The young king sighed. "I'll leave you two to talk. I highly recommend you go out to the party, if nothing else to get out of this slump."

"Th-Thank you, Phichit," Yuri spoke up.

His friend came around the table and patted his shoulder. "Yuri, my friend, I'll have you live happy."

"You too…my friend," Yuri grinned, holding back tears.

Phichit turned around and headed off without another word.

I didn't move. I kept silent.

"Vi-"

"No."

"Huh?"

I pinched my eyes shut. "You say anything I might want to hold you and…I can't do that."

I next felt tears on my hand before I sensed a pair of hands trying to hold my face.

"No!" I tore out of my chair. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Yuri followed after me and pushed me onto the wall behind me. For a moment I froze, watching him strain forward to kiss me.

I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him aside. "Are you crazy?!"

Blue splotches formed where I had touched. Yuri clutched his arms in pain and fell to the ground. Although the splotches quickly faded from my brevity, I wanted to scream I was sorry. Instead, I numbly fell onto the ground too.

There, on our knees, we couldn't look at each other.

"You said you didn't care if it were fire…"

"You said you wanted to stay…"

My throat tightened. The pain in my chest was almost unbearable.

 _So…this is what heartbreak is like._

* * *

Notes: I'm a horrible, horrible person. XD

Seriously though, it's sad how much I wish I could draw and make myself a comic of this chapter, especially of that last scene. lol


	14. Glimmer

Glimmer

For the longest time, the guestroom remained silent, only filled with Yuri's quiet sobbing.

I wanted to wipe those tears and tell him it was all right but we knew I couldn't.

I eventually rose from the ground and brushed back my hair. My hands were freezing.

I looked at my right hand. "Easier said than done…" I mumbled.

Yuri looked up at me but said nothing.

"It's hard…all of this is hard to take in. It pains me, I feel bowled over actually, to see you this upset.

"I-"

I held up my hand. "I mean, I'm disappointed too. Re~ally disappointed. But...Phichit is right, what would you have me do? I didn't ask for this. Phichit doesn't have the power to make a promise, hell, we didn't even express our fear this may happen."

Yuri wiped his tears and looked away. "I just…had so much…expectation. To see it crumble like it did today…"

"It hurt me too, Yuri."

He trembled. "I-I don't know if what's worse, you here in the room…or if you were to leave for the night. Er, I don't mean to be melodramatic, I mean…" He put his head in his hands and groaned in frustration.

I sighed through my nose. "Well…lying beside you is probably not for the best. Humph, who knows, I'd prolly freeze the bed."

"I don't think this is a good time for jokes…"

"No…but having a pity party isn't either.

Yuri slid his hands off his face. "Oh. That is rich coming from you."

"That was more for me than for you."

Yuri rose up. "I see…"

I held up both hands. "I know I'm assuming, but don't come any closer. Please, this already hurts enough."

Yuri nodded with a frown. "Let's ask a guard if we can have you move, okay? Tomorrow I'll send word to my family that we will be staying longer."

I tilted my head. "Why?"

"Phichit said you could take lessons and that's all we have right now."

"True, but-"

Yuri stomped his foot. "If holding your hand is all I get to do after that, fine."

I drew in a sharp breath as a swell of emotions filled my heart, but I couldn't act on any of them. I couldn't touch him, I wanted to hold him…instead…slowly the emotions collapsed back into pain. Yuri was right, I had to leave.

The guard Minami showed me to another room. He didn't understand the situation, but didn't question it.

The room was similar, but I didn't care if the bed sheets were a different color. I was cold. I felt cold in more ways than one. The room even felt darker despite the same lighting.

I took off the vest, put it on the single chair of the room and collapsed onto the bed.

Even the bed felt cold.

* * *

"Vera Baranovskaya, a pleasure."

In the Throne room the following morning I was speechless.

The thin woman with a strict appearance and a sky blue-silver tail swam around me to assess my condition. "Your Majesty, he is an adult, but I will do my best."

"Please do," Phichit replied. "My friend Yuri remains in his room. While he is hopeful, he's on the path of an ending heartbreak and I won't have it."

I grimaced, it was sad, but true. I insisted we remained apart so the sight of each other wouldn't cause so much pain.

She bowed her head. "Understood."

"Y-You're Russian?" I stumbled. It was hardly appropriate to ask, but I couldn't help it.

"Ms. Vera's family has taught Merfolk for generations," the young king informed. "Within their family history, Russian, Human Transitioners, such as yourself, have come to live with them."

"I-I see. Too bad I couldn't ask them how the changing water tasted to them."

Phichit smirked. "I bet it tasted awful."

I shrugged. "No, not really. It wasn't pleasant though."

Vera's mouth formed a hard line. "Interesting…"

"What is?" Phichit asked.

She turned towards the king. "I have family records that suggest otherwise…but, every one's tastes are different."

Yuri's friend sat up straight. "But sweet is sweet. Can we see these documents?"

She bowed. "Of course. I can retrieve these right away before Victor Nikiforov and I get started."

"We will wait for you then."

 _What is going on now?_

"Your Majesty, I don't understand. Doesn't the Royal Records have any mentioning of what the water tasted?"

"Why would we have to ask? Also, 'Phichit', I insist."

"Of course. If I may, I am surprised no one has asked. I mean, wouldn't that be a detail to know?"

"Not…really? I mean I can't imagine how that is important."

I scratched the back of my head. "I guess its not screaming to be noteworthy. I guess, because of the rarity of the experience, it would behoove to indicate how such water tastes for the sake of the culture." I shrugged. ""I'm an avid reader. I guess a detail like that would be important to me. If I had more time to read ahead, I'd probably would've asked."

Phichit nodded. "I see. Duly noted."

I yawned. "Ah, sorry, I didn't sleep much."

Phichit propped his head in his hand. "I can't imagine Yuri did either."

"Have you…seen him?"

"I saw him early this morning." He sighed. "Victor, the fight I walked in on…that was…"

I bowed my head. "There was no excuse. We were emotional, but we-"

"Emotion," the young king interrupted. "is a reason. We hold our passions above all else Victor. Yuri, especially, has always been emotional and as far as I am concern his reaction was completely warranted. However, I don't understand was your reaction."

"I-I'm sorry, but I think I am confused."

Phichit sat up straight and gripped the arm rests of his chair. "Victor. We both know you had no choice and I had no power. Yuri spent years waiting for you and now you're dangling before him like a jewel he can't have."

I bit my lip. "Don't…you think I don't know that?"

"Then why didn't you comfort him? From what I saw, you were blaming him."

A chill ran down my spine and my throat constricted. "I-I wasn't…I was angry..."

"Why?"

I looked at my hands. "Because I felt he was giving up. We had scares of this before, when I was unstable, but my freezing touch only happened twice, the other times was water bending. We were so sure, hopeful, I wouldn't have ice. He told me once," I shook my head, "he didn't care if it were fire and there he was bawling like I stuck a knife in his chest. I wanted to comfort him, I took him by the wrist to pull him into a hug and…well you saw the rest."

His Majesty pursed his lips in thought before he sighed. "I think I understand..."

I looked up from the floor. "Hm?"

"You two are melodramatic morons."

I would've face planted if I could. Eh?!"

Phichit gave a dry laugh. "It will be awhile before Vera returns. How about you go for a stroll, clear your mind for awhile."

I wanted to defend my honor suddenly, but Yuri's friend had a point. We probably were.

I bowed my head. "Very well."

* * *

 _Great._

I was lost.

I recognized the open square of the City I was in…or was this a different one?

 _No, I recognize that statue._

But the shops were different, but some were selling the same stuff.

I raked a hand through my hair. "Ugh. I'm going to miss lessons at this rate," I mumbled.

I was about to ask for directions when I saw a familiar sight across the square.

 _Yuri…_

He was shopping; he looked happy.

My chest constricted. I wanted to swim towards him, but I didn't want to stress him out, not when he looked like that.

Probably should've been hiding though. Yuri had turned around and saw me too.

I came forward, cautious at first and so did he. Eventually, we met in the middle of the square.

"Hello…" I started. "I see you bought some buttons."

Yuri glanced at the buttons in his hands and nodded. "Yeah…Phichit told me to go for a stroll."

I smirked. "Sounds like a smart king."

* * *

Notes: (Post edit) Had to change the name. I just realized Lillia is still on land with Yakov from 'A Scaled Heart', thus a plot hole. Crap lol

Keeping the last name though. ^_^;; Strictness runs in the family lets say. lol


	15. Lack

Lack

Yuri's tail fidgeted anxiously. "Ano...um…did you sleep at all?"

I shook my head. "No. Not really."

"Me neither."

I folded my arms. "Apparently, a little fishy thinks we're being idiots."

Yuri gave a small smile. "They're not wrong…but…"

I drew in a long breath. "But it did hurt. I hurt, you hurt me, this situation blows."

Yuri nodded. "Yeah…it does."

"I'm sorry."

I gave a relived smile. "Me too."

But I still felt we were at square one.

I scratched the back of my head. "So um…I'd offer a drink right about now but…"

"Did Phichit need you back?" Yuri asked.

"Well, we are waiting for his teacher, Ms. Vera to come back."

"Huh? King Phichit got Ms. Baranovskaya involved?"

"You know her?"

Yuri nodded. "Her family is one of three who teaches everyone under the sea."

"It's a strong Russian last name too, which I found interesting."

Yuri picked at a corner his jacket. "Oh. Yeah, I suppose you would…so when do you think she might return?"

I sighed. "I don't know…I suppose now would be a good time as any to check."

Yuri put his Father's gift in his satchel. "Come, lets g-"

Out of habit, Yuri reached for my hand, but I held back.

Yuri shook his head. "S-Sorry. That was careless."

I waved my hands in front of me. "No worries. Let's get going." I smirked. "I'll race ya."

"You don't even know where you're going…" he deadpanned.

I smirked. "Point me in the right direction."

Yuri pointed straight up. In my stupidity I followed his finger just to see him bolt off in the next split second.

"Yu~ri!"

The race turned into more of a chase.

"Come and catch me!"

We weaved around others and around lamp posts.

"I can't! What do you want me to do?! Freeze you in place?"

We circled around shell-covered pillars and then Yuri swam straight up.

"What? You never…played tag before?" Yuri panted as he kept his distance from me as we swam high above the crowded pathways of Atlantis. "I hardly doubt…a poke will render…that much damage."

 _Gah! He was a slippery one!_

"Come on! We really…should…go…stop!"

"Oh, boo, you're not even trying!"

I reached out to him. "Please stop?"

From my hand a rush of of ice encircled Yuri's frame.

I took back my hand in a flash. "Oh God! Yuri!"

Yuri froze from the surprise and stayed put.

The hoop surrounding him slowly began to disintegrate while it slowly sunk.

"Ah! Sorry, Yuri! I-I didn't mean."

Yuri gave me a smile. "It's all right."

I fought myself from giving him a hug. "No. It's not, the ice could've-"

"Am I frozen?" Yuri interrupted.

"N-No."

"Am I dying?"

"No."

"Then you need to stop being a diva, it's not doing well for my nerves."

I stared at him with wide eyes before I fell into a pout. "Says you…"

We remained floating above the domed buildings of the City until we caught our breath.

"Ready to go home?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Ms. Vera is back by now."

* * *

"You're late, Yuri!" Phichit called with a slight tease, waving from his throne with a big smile with Ms. Vera at his side.

"Thank you for waiting for us...we had much to talk about," Yuri replied, briefly looking at me

His friend rose up and embraced Yuri. "Of course. I hope you two have made up a little?"

I nodded. "I like to think so."

Yuri nodded too.

"Excellent. Yuri? You remember Ms. Vera, right?

Yuri acknowledged his teacher with a slight bow. "Yes, hello ma'am.

"Good to see you Mr. Katsuki. His Majesty has requested I help Mr. Nikiforov with his new element. I will do my best."

"Thank you. If I may ask, what is in your hands?" Yuri asked.

Chiseled writing on thin slabs were stacked in her hands. "I have here a selection from my family's records."

The young king came forward. "I am hoping to confirm something within those records."

"I-I see…may I ask what?"

I filled Yuri in. "The changing water for my Blessing. Ms. Vera thought it was strange when I remarked how it tasted."

Yuri looked back at his former teacher. "I-I didn't know you had Human Transitioners in your family line."

"Quick as always," The school teacher praised. "It's not something my family brags about, but its true. We always prided in knowing things so we always documented for our descendants."

Phichit rubbed his temples. "Better than the Royal Historians…I should improve that."

"If it weren't all the red tape, Your Majesty, I'm sure the Historians would've love to complete their records," Vera informed frankly.

Yuri looked to me. "What did the changing water taste to you?"

"Honestly? A cross between stale bath water that was somehow carbonated, peppers and musky honey…not the best description, but it's the closest I got."

Yuri made a face. "Blech."

"Yeah."

From the corner of my eye I saw Vera scan the document in her hand. "Yes. I had a feeling."

"What is it?" Phichit asked.

"We should discuss in private."

The four of us went to a secluded room. No guards, no one else.

Vera laid out the four slabs in her hands onto the table. "I briefly scanned these. Each of these are entries written by each of the Human Transitioners who came to stay as part of my family. Of course the last one was the most recent and that was a hundred years ago. Regardless, each one described the water as something completely different."

"Tastiest thing I ever had," mumbled Phichit.

"Tasted like wine," said Vera.

"It was like the purest honey," added Yuri before looking at another. "I thought I was eating a fruit…"

"None of these come close," I confirmed.

The others nodded.

His Majesty set the tablet in his hands down. "This is appalling. Ms. Vera, I'd like you to update the Royal Historians on this information for the future. I am ashamed such a detail is now costing one a possible future."

"Of course, Sir. I would hope the Priests' Council won't mind us asking…?"

Phichit folded his arms. "Their concoction is their relic that no King has ever asked. I am sure they would love to know who'd dared to ruin their reputation with a possible fake."

My throat tightened; gingerly I brought up a hand.

 _What the hell did I drink?_

"We saw lights around his tail," Yuri's voice rose. "He looked to be in pain." He gasped. "Did he even-"

* * *

"Vit…!"

A fuzzy face was the first thing I saw. Their voice sounded far away.

A dark, blurry individual held the first back. "D-t…touch him!"

"Vitya!"

"He's…right!" A woman snapped. "He's bre-!"

Things became dark again.

* * *

I awoke to a dimmed room. I was flat on a wet bed; something was covering my face. My lungs felt on fire and-

I moved ever so slightly.

 _Legs?_


	16. Absolution

Absolution

"Stay still, Victor."

I tried to speak, I couldn't see anyone, but I could barely breathe.

"It's me…Vera," she calmly soothed. "You are in the infirmary. You collapsed. You are sick."

I grunted and groaned. I could barely move my lips.

Vera's face came into view. "You are now getting air with assistance. Trust me, you'd gag if I told you the means, but it is keeping you alive."

I tried lifting a hand, but it felt heavy.

"You have been awake off and on for about three days, in limbo and degrading."

 _Work on your bedside manners, geez!_

"The changing waters were false; misleading us all. His Majesty is furious and is looking into it as fast as he can. For Yuri's well being he was ordered to be by King Phichit's side unless you took a turn for the worse."

 _So…Yuri's heart would break if he saw me like this? It's that bad?_

"I've been monitoring your progress with our healers. However, the healers' water continues to freeze over by your unstable, fake, element so your body continues to reject medicine. Whoever cursed you wants you gone."

A firm and slender hand took mine. "May the Gods see us through this," she prayed. "I don't want to see Yuri's loved one hurt like this."

I closed my eyes. Hoping I could see Yuri soon.

* * *

A sudden brightness disturbed my sleep.

A tearing off the device over my mouth woke me up completely with a start.

I still couldn't move to do anything.

Disoriented, I squeezed my eyes shut; I next felt a hand cupping my jaw.

A rim of a container was brought to my lips. I reeled back, not wanting to drink anything, not knowing what was going on.

"Yuri! You can't startle him like that!" A young man shouted.

"But he's almost out of time!" Another young man sobbed. "Vitya! Drink it, please!"

Having been deceived once before, and now confused and weak I didn't know what to believe.

A pair of desperate hands grabbed the back of my head, but I couldn't get away. The pair of hands tilted my head back. I parted my lips to scream.

Only to feel the pressure of lips on my own as the taste of sweet nectars coated my tongue and went down my throat.

I sat there, thinking this was it.

To my surprise a pleasant warmth travelled down my body. Instead of death, I felt was slowly wrapped in a thick, comforting, blanket.

The pressure on my lips left, only to return a couple moments later with more of the liquid.

I realized it was Yuri as I regained consciousness, but I still couldn't move to hold him.

From the corner of my eye, a blue glimmer shone from my lower half, strength gradually returned to my body and, most importantly, air.

When the pressure on my lips left me for the third time I gasped, taking in the biggest breath I could muster, before Yuri returned with more from a cup. This time, I took what he had to offer with everything I had, slowly sitting up to take it all in.

When I placed a hand on the back of Yuri's head he pulled back in surprise, but a look of relief washed over him the next moment. He dropped the cup from his hand, letting it drop to the floor, before wrapping his arms around me to cry into my shoulder.

The blue glimmer faded, the warmth I had felt continued with me in his arms.

I looked up and saw Vera and Phichit appeared ready to cry also.

The young king held up his hand. 'Take your time' he mouthed and motioned Vera and any Healers in the room to leave Yuri and I, dimming the room as it was before and left.

I let Yuri get it out of his system. With his arms clamped around my shoulders I leaned back into the pillows.

I took in the scent of his hair, I rubbed his back gently up and down, taking in his familiar heat. Still emotional, Yuri adjusted, resting the side of his head on my chest. I took my thumb and brushed his cheek.

"Yuri…"

Yuri picked his head up quickly, placing his arms down on either side. "Oh, I'm I too heavy? Are you still hurt? I'm sorry! I'll roll off I-"

I chuckled and quickly cupped his face with my hands. "No…I'm fine…in fact, I'm perfect. Just…let me wipe your tears…there we go." I gave him a small smile, relaxing into the pillows. "Hi…"

Yuri's eyes wavered. "We can touch now…"

I flashed a bigger smile and almost cried too. "Yeah…thank you…for the rescue."

Yuri smiled back, but looked away and scowled. "Members of the faction against Humans have infiltrated the Churches. Phichit was so pissed. I think he aged ten years over the stress."

I exhaled. "Wo~w…so the concoction was a fake."

"A big, fat lie, all for show, in hopes you'd drown eventually. In the hundred years between Humans deciding to stay, the faction had grown sick and tired of the string of Humans who have come to break hearts and, or, steal instead. That is to say, warrant is for the faction's crimes is still in effect for their arrest."

I bristled. "And I wouldn't be able to touch you." I then sighed. "However, nobody but ourselves can be blamed for our poor reaction. I still feel terrible about that."

Yuri squeezed my upper, right arm. "Me too," he sighed. "So, one of the priests-"

"Who has been suspecting all along, helped you, you got it, and then got to me. The End."

"V-Vitya-"

"Kiss me, dammit," I exhaled as I pushed his face forward so our lips crashed together.

Yuri quickly turned eager and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I pulled him close as he straddled my lap, bringing up my legs behind him as I sat up against the headboard.

I broke for air. "Are you going to remove that or should I?"

In the dim light, I could see Yuri blush as thin fingers undid the fishing line that laced his vest. I sat there patiently as I watched him peel it off of his shoulders and let it drop onto the floor.

Four days since the official King's Blessing and now I could finally touch him and appreciate his familiar warmth.

I leaned in and kissed his chest, right over his heart. "I missed you."

Yuri dug his hands into my hair a we looked eye to eye. "I've missed you too," he choked.

I brought my bended legs behind him closer. "Shh~ please be happy..."

Yuri let out a soft chuckle as I kissed those teary corners with the lightest peck, then his nose, and then his forehead while pushing back his midnight hair.

I next stroked his jawline and held, but a few inches apart, up splayed hands right under his chin so he would look at me. "You're my light, Yuri, can I continue to make you happy?"

Yuri rested his arms on my shoulders and brought his face in close. "Always, Vitya."

I leaned forward to kiss his shoulder, bringing up my legs up as close as I possibly could before I ran a finger over his spine.

Yuri arched immediately with a moan, gripping my arms.

"God I missed that voice," I whispered.

I took his left wrist and brought it down to the mattress before I lowered my legs so more of his sensitive spine was open to me.

Yuri's breath, with his lips against the side of my neck, gradually became labored with every pass and hitched with every kiss on his skin.

I drew in a long breath and let it go with a sigh. "I love the sounds you make…"

Yuri suddenly gripped my forearm of my traveling arm firmly but with a shaky hand. "V-Vitya."

I stopped. "Yes?"

He sat back and looked into my eyes. "I-I saved you…can't I l-lead?"

I let him go immediately and framed his face with my hands. "My light…of course you can. Tell me what you'd have me do?"

Yuri pulled back and kissed my right palm. "T-Turn around?"

Without hesitation I did so, resting the side of my head on the pillows. Yuri moved off of my temporarily, only straddle me from behind now instead.

Yuri leaned forward the moment he was comfortable. "Can you promise me something?" He whispered.

"Anything…"

He pecked my ear. "Don't be loud."

I had to bite the pillow in two seconds.

"Vitya?"

"N-N-Nuthin'!" I bit harder.

Yuri's fingers started to walk the ladder of my new spine; the tingling was almost unbearably sensitive, but it an oh-so-sweet way.

A groan escaped my lips.

Yuri reached the base of my neck. "Tickles, doesn't it? Heheh."

I could help but wriggle. "This is…ah…almost criminal…nghn! I mean…who can't just go up…"

"It doesn't happen," Yuri cut off, stopping for the time being. "Ever."

I took the reprieve to catch my breath. "Good to see that's enforced…unlike that damn drink…"

Spoke too much.

Yuri rushed two fingers down its length.

"Ah! Grr, enjoy this before I get back at you."

Yuri laughed quietly through his nose. "That won't be for a long time. The night is young, Vitya."


	17. Opportunity

Opportunity

"A-Are you sure-?"

"Hmm?" I hummed against his lips.

"-we should be doing this?"

I moved to kiss along the side of his neck.

Yuri squirmed a little. "You just…healed-"

I drew him in closer. "A little late to be concerned…"

"But-!"

I took one of his hands on my shoulders and kissed the palm before I moved onto the back, then the wrist…

"B-But, aren't the other's waiting?"

I leaned forward. "His Majesty told me to take my time."

Even though I was sure to have lost track by now.

"T-To rest!" Yuri hissed against my lips.

I pulled back. "What? I can't rest with you?"

Trapped upon my chest within my arms, Yuri half-heartedly wriggled before he flicked my hip bone with his right two fingers. "You barely slept since I got you the correct changing waters!" He chided in a harsh whisper.

I brushed a part of his spine with my fingers.

"Urk! N-No fair! Not again!" He wined.

I chuckled and rolled us onto our sides. "Stay close to me then, okay?" I pecked his nose.

Wide brown eyes stared into mine before the softened. "You will rest?"

I gave him a look. "Do you not want me to?"

Yuri rapidly nodded. "P-Please! I think you should."

Still upon the same, wet, water bed of the infirmary, I draped the sopping blanket over our tangled bodies. "Then, sing to me, please? Something soft, okay?"

"Sure."

With our hands in the middle and us on our sides, I closed my eyes waiting to listen.

A soft, four-note hum. A half-note, two quarter and a whole, the calm Tenor improvised the pitches with a delicate crescendo in and out, much like the waves. For a moment, I opened my eyes to look at him but his eyes were closed in concentration as he rubbed my hands with his thumbs. A content smile pulled on my lips.

 _I could get used to this…_

* * *

"Phichit is going to kill us."

I pulled at his arm. "No he isn't," I chuckled.

"We slipped out! We should've at least told him you were feeling better!"

"I was essentially better the moment that sweet water ran down my throat and he knows it." I continued to swim up and up with him in tow. "Trust me, okay? Give me ten minutes and we will go back I promise."

Yuri stopped tugging, instead, caught up to my side. "Where are we going? Are we racing to touch the dome?"

"Not exactly, you'll see."

High above the City of Atlantis, back in our clothes and refreshed, we hovered over all the buildings and its people.

"Okay, this should do it. Stay right here, okay?

"Er, okay…?"

"Just watch, I'm not going far."

Yuri nodded. "All right.

I fell away and swam backwards for a bit before I turned back around. I took a deep breath and raised my arms like I did at on that circular platform.

As easy as breathing, an iridescent bubble swallowed me up, surrounding my body. Though I was floating in place, I turned around within the delicate sphere in time to see Yuri come up to me excitedly.

"Vitya! You can build shields!" He shouted, although his voice was a tad muffled from the opposite side.

"R-Really?!"

Yuri looked side to side before raising a finger to touch the bubble surface.

'Pop'

"Hardly a shield if you ask me," I chuckled as I protected my eyes with my hands.

Yuri wrapped his arms around my chest. "It takes practice. I'm sure Ms. Vera, or someone she knows, can teach you. Did you know what element you received, I mean, did you sense it when I gave you the changing waters?"

I shook my head. "No..." I returned his embrace. "I wanted to discover it with you."

Yuri's eyes softened. "I see…thank you, Vitya."

"I have something else…"

"Oh?"

I slid back and took his hands. "I'd like to say something first."

Yuri remained silent.

I brought our hands together and looked at him in the eye. "Thank you, Yuri, for bringing me out of the dark place in my life…"

Yuri's eyes widened.

"For being there for me…for saving me…"

Yuri bit his lip and struggled to keep his eye's on me as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"For…being a good hair dresser," I brushed my bangs, "cuz, damn, you should look into that."

We shared a laugh.

I squeezed his hands before I took out my right hand to cup his face. "For showing me what love and life is."

We shared a smile.

"So yeah…I think I'd like to give my surprise to you now."

Yuri gasped. "A-Are you sure?"

I nodded and held up a finger. "On moment…how about you close your eyes?"

Once he did, I let him go to take out my mother's ring from my red pouch.

"Still closed?"

"Pitch black."

I took his right hand. "Okay, open them."

Yuri a look between his hand in mine, myself, and the ring I now held in my left.

I gave him a smile. "I am here to stay. Forever. Will you marry me?"

* * *

"When I said 'take your time' I didn't think for two days," Phichit teased.

Yuri's cheeks turned redder than some of his fish scales.

I shrugged. "I needed to heal."

"Liar!" Yuri made a fast quarter turn towards me with shaking fists held up in front of him. "That's not what he meant!"

I leaned sideways, still facing my new king, and gave Yuri a glance. "I know…but you were such a good nurse though…"

Yuri buried his head in his hands and groaned.

Phichit laughed. "Yuri, always the best to tease."

"Please stop," Yuri begged.

His friend sighed with a content smile. "Yes, yes, I will…oh Victor, has Ms. Vera helped you transcribe your experience?"

I nodded. "Yes, this morning. We've recorded how it shouldn't taste and what I experienced the first go around. She told me she plans to add it to the Royal Records Keeper for your reference."

"Good." He rose from his throne. "So, my friends, now that Victor is well and is here to stay among us, what will you do?"

I came forward. "I think Yuri and I decided to sight-see before returning to his family's inn."

Yuri nodded. "We thank you for everything, Phichit."

His Majesty placed his hands on his hips and gave a small smile. "And like that you're gone again, Yuri?"

Yuri came closer. "It won't be for another three years, I promise."

The young king drew Yuri into a hug. "Better not be three months, I missed your company, Yuri, I really did." He looked at me with a smirk. "Victor better take good care of you."

I saluted with a grin. "Yes, Sir!"

Yuri pulled back and smiled. "Next time, I'd like to think, we won't need to worry about a life on the line."

Phichit clapped a hand over Yuri's shoulder. "It will be a banquet, I promise. Besides. Don't think I haven't noticed that new ring on your finger." He winked.

My mother's golden wedding band, a close to perfect fit, gleamed on Yuri's finger.

Yuri pulled back further, waving his hands in front of his face. "No, no, no! We don't need anything extravagant."

I wrapped my arm around from behind, settling my left hand on his hip. I held up my right hand, showing what Yuri had hoped to give to me before we left for Atlantis. "While these are engagement rings. We hardly need a reception banquet soon."

His Majesty flashed a smile, shaking his head. "Well look you two, making history…"

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Yuri who was shaking his head, confused.

"What do you mean, Phichit?" Yuri asked.

The king came close to us, holding a hand up to whisper. "Ever heard of seahorses?"

I blinked slowly.

Yuri turned redder than a sunset.

"EH~~~~!?"

THE END~

* * *

Notes: Gotta love the biological fact about male seahorses. But, is Phichit only teasing? Is Yuri actually pregnant? What will the wedding look like? Guess we will have to see. Maybe.

Yep. Sigh...I'm bound to hell. XD


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Phichit! You cannot be serious!" Yuri was nothing short of flustered.

The King of Atlantis kept his smile, but nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't know this was a possibility.

"We're men! Well, Mermen, but still!" I blurted.

His Majesty shrugged a shoulder. "And seahorses are creatures whose males carry the offspring. All natural."

"Then what's stopping me from being pregnant?" I asked. "Even seahorses still need an opposite. A female mate," I reasoned.

"This is true, but our biology remains neutral."

My eyes couldn't get bigger. "W-What? Come on stop joking around."

Phichit got close and held up a hand to whisper. "Look we are all grown ups here so let me be frank. It all depends on who tops who."

I blanched and eye Yuri who looked like he could faint at any moment.

"I-I'm not pregnant now, am I?" Yuri wondered?

His Majesty smirked. "Knew it."

"Phichit, I swear if you're pulling us around."

They raised a flat hand by their mouth and gasped. "Who me? No~"

* * *

The childhood friends chased around the throne room.

"I'm going to get back to him for this I swear!" Yuri vowed while on my lap.

I held him in place with my arms around his torso as we sat on our pool-bed for the night in off-shore Barcelona.

"He does seem to love his jokes," I mused as I took in the scent of his hair.

Yuri sighed. "Honestly…"

"Hmm?"

"Oh…nothing…mermen having children…I can't believe I fell for that. For a second I thought it had to do with you, the fact that you changed to be with us some how could've have come to play a part, but…"

I pecked his shoulder. "I understand, to be honest…I wouldn't mind one someday…adopt?"

"Y-You wouldn't?"

I place my right hand over his. "We have a future to plan, don't we?"

Yuri smiled. "Yes, we do…I look forward to telling my family."

"How do weddings go around here anyway?"

Yuri shrugged. "When you asked me to marry you and put this ring on my finger I figured-"

"Oh no. Uh, uh." I started tickling Yuri's sides.

"V-Vitya!"

"You're not about to tell me that this mark in life doesn't come with ceremony!" I nibbled at his ear. "Now who's playing!"

"Gah! No~ I'm not j-joking! We don-! You claim wha-ahs y-yours and th-tha- ah! Stop i~t!" Yuri got a hold of my hands and went about catching his breath. "That…is to say its mutual."

I pouted. "Really?"

"Really, really."

I pursed my lips as I thought for a moment. "But, wait, His Majesty said something about a banquet."

"Oh, well that was him being nice. Usually parties for this don't happen."

My shoulders fell. "I'm not expecting a big to-do like Chris and Galina had, just…" I took Yuri's right hand. "We've been through a lot already and I…"

"Vitya…"

"We were robbed of a special occasion once; I just was hoping to do more I guess."

Yuri wrapped his arms around my neck. "I didn't see your cousin's wedding, remember? I was only there for the song. Can you tell me what one is like before the party?"

"Humans declare a promise in front of family and friends. That they wouldn't leave the one they've chosen to be with for anything. I'm not asking for formal wear or expensive presents. I only want it to be known what you have done means everything to me and how happy I am."

Yuri's brown eyes melted while I spoke. "I see…hey, how about we ask Phichit to let us do that at a point during the banquet?"

"That's a little more like giving a toast than making a declaration, but I'll take what I can get."

A prompt, chaste kiss fell on my lips.

"Good."

I held him tighter. "Give me another one."

He gave me five before the night suddenly became longer.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

A party was waiting for us at Yuri's home back under Japan's waters. The commons space of the rustic inn was crowded with Yuuko's family and Yuri's parents as usual, but there were banners and food already set, ready to enjoy.

"H-How is this…?"

Yuri scratched his cheek. "I may have sent word ahead that you were safe and had changed…and about when we would be back home."

"Victor! Welcome home you two!" Yuuko cried.

"Welcome home!" The triplet's chorused.

Yuri's parents took our hands and prompted to come forward and joy the evening.

"Oh my, Yuri, what a lovely ring!" Hiroko was the first to notice and was followed by her husband.

"It seems Victor has one too."

Both Yuri and I looked at each other from the corner of our eyes.

"Would you like to tell them?" I asked.

Yuri nodded and was beaming as he looked at the faces of those in the room.

"Mother, Father, everyone, thank you for your support and being here. We have an announcement."

The room was dead silent, but you could feel the giddy tension ready to burst.

"Victor and I will be together from now on."

"You mean…?" Yuuko's voice trailed off but you could tell she knew, but wanted to hear it."

We held up our right hands as we held our lefts. "Victor proposed." Yuri nodded.

Bombarded with squeals, happy cheers, and hugs all around, the food and good times together became all the more special.

Yuuko's husband held up his drink at one point. "So, what Element were you paired with, Victor?"

"Apparently I can make shields," I informed. "Sadly, I don't know much about it."

"Victor's Element is iridescence," Yuri helped out. "He can make shields for our cities and soldiers with the right training so we won't be staying long."

"Oh wow, that's a rare one."

"Right? That's what I told him, heh."

"But, you're leaving us so soon?" The triplets chorused.

"Sorry, girls, but I need a teacher," I replied, helping Yuri out. "But we will be here for a few days."

Yuri nodded. "Yes, and you're all invited, by the way. Mother, Phichit is hosting a party for Victor and me at the castle."

She clapped her hands, delighted. "Wonderful!"

* * *

"Don't tell your parents but…I miss the water beds…."

"Don't like the hard floors, do you."

I shook my head. "I feel terrible."

Yuri giggled. "So spoiled."

I pouted. "I a~m. I don't know what to do~!"

"Two days. And then we will be living back at the castle where Vera will be teaching you, okay?"

I kissed his cheek. "Okay. I'm excited to get started."

Yuri wrapped his arm over my side. "Me too. We are going to be busy though. We have to pack my collections so we will have funds while there."

"Er, so you mean to say we have to travel back and forth?"

"Either that or we trust others to do it."

"You mean your family doesn't even know?"

"Of course they do, but still my responsibility. They have an inn to run, Vitya. Don't worry, we won't take everything at once."

"Oh brother…"

* * *

"If I may get your attention, please!" His Majesty announced.

The grand room of a fifty guests, of family and friends suddenly hushed.

Phichit gestured to me to take over.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I acknowledged before facing the crowd. "I wanted to say thank you all for coming and being a part of this special day." I held out my hand and Yuri took it. "I wanted to say a few words to the person I have come to cherish most and felt what better way to say these words with his family and friends I have come to be so fortunate in getting to know. So. Without further ado."

I turned to face Yuri and took both of his hands into mine.

"What I have to say is a promise. Once, I had everything, but had nothing. Today, I stand with nothing, but you're my everything. Yuri, you have shown me true value, what it means to love someone. You, heh, quite literally to those who know, breathed life into me. What I want our world to know is I will love you and promise to stay close to only you. Forever. This I, Victor Nikiforov, do swear."

Yuri squeezed my hands and had a pretty blush over his nose as he looked at me right in the eyes. "I…to have a pr-promise." He shook his head to keep his nerve. "To keep you, to treasure you above all ocean's bounty, to love you, and promise to stay close to only you. Forever. This I, Yuri Katsuki, do swear. Let be known I now take your name."

To that we kissed and with that our guests applauded and congratulated us once more with open arms.

* * *

"This is heaven…" I wiggled my legs under the soaked sheets. "Can I just live here in this bed from now on?"

Yuri chuckled as he straddled my legs. "You know that won't work."

I sat up. "But I can try, right?" I smiled as I started to run finger down his spine.

Yuri's lower back arched as he let out a gasp.

I leaned forward to kiss his sternum at the same time wrapped my right arm around him to pull him as close as possible while my fingers continued to travel down his back.

Yuri's fingers dug into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. "Oh…Vitya…"

I pulled back to look into his brown eyes. "I love you, Yuri Nikiforov."

Yuri closed the gap between us and I held him close all night.

* * *

Notes:

Hope to have given a bit more closure. :3

Thank you for reading


End file.
